I Want A Mom
by Olivia Tara Parker Roth Logan
Summary: All Marie Grayson wants is a mom. every year on christmas she asks for a mom and nothing else. what she doesn't know is the perfect mom is right in front of her the whoole time. Chapter 21 up
1. Chapter 1 I want a Mom

**_A/N: I do not Own Teen Titans or the song I Want a Mom. I do however own this idea it camae to me and I had to write it. Bold italic are the lyrics to the song I Want A Mom and they will be posted through out this FanFic._**

* * *

_******Chapter 1: I want a mom that will last forever**_

_**I want a mom that will last forever**_

"Ok class next month is Christmas and I want you to draw pictures of what you want for Christmas." Kori Anders said to her second garde class. She watched her calss adn they got out thier crayons or markers and started drawing on the paper she had given them. Kori loved teaching, snd she loved kids. This job was perfect for her. Five minutes passed and most of the class was done drawing. She decided it was time to see waht everyone had decided to draw.

"Ok is anyone ready to show their pictures?" Kori asked. Several hands shot into the sir. Kori looked around the room and selected a girl with pink hair, and dark blue eyes. "Karly come on up." Kori said. The small girl walked up to the front ofthe room and held up her picture.

"Would you care to explian it to us?" Kori asked.

"Yes this is a picture of a i pod, and a dog. I really want a puppy for christmas, but its more likely I'll get the ipod" Karly said smiling.

"Ok who's next." Kori asked. More hands went up. Kori then chose one of her best students Marie Garyson. Marie had black hair and dark green eyes. She was one of the birghtest students Kori had ever met. This little girl had wormed her way into Kori's heart and she could not help but favor the girl, even though she knew she shouldn't play favorites. Marie walked up to the front of the class and held up her picture.

"This is a picture of a mom that's what I want." Marie said looking at her picture as she said it.

"Why don't you have a mom?" A kid in the back of the class asked.

"I don't know." Marie said, "My dad says she left," she said looking down at the floor. Kori felt bad for the girl. She didn't know much about Marie's life outside of school. She had read the girl's school file. She knew Marie was being raised by her father, and that was it. She knew nothing of the girls's mother and neither did Marie obviously.

"My Mommy told me she dosen't have a mommy because she was a whore." A kid from the back of the class pipped up. Kori was floored. She looked up to see a boy standing in the back of the room. He had blonde hair and light blue eyes. She could not believe he had just said that.

"Jesse Moth." Kori said.

"Yes." Jesse said looking up at Kori.

"Come with me," Kori took Jesse to the pricipal's office, leaving her aid in charge with instruction to continue sharing the darwing with the class. Kori knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in." Came a female's voice. Kori slowly opened the door and walked into the room. She saw an older woman sitting behind a desk. She had dark midnight black hair and sapphire eyes.

"Ms. Roth, Jesse here used some inapporite language in my class." Kori said placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Jesse crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the two women.

"What did he say?" Ms. Roth asked curiously.

"He said Marie Grayson didn't have a mom beacuse she was a whore." Kori said.

"I'll call his mother and we'll have a little chat." Ms. Roth said. Kori nodded and left the office, and went back to her class. She thought about what Jesse had said. She had tried so hard to get him to leave Marie alone but he wouldn't. He and Marie just could not get along. For as long as she had known the two, which was only a few months at this piont, they had always been fighting.

* * *

_**I want a mom to make it all better**_

After school the kids were getting ready to leave. Kori stopped Marie, she wanted to talk to Marie and make sure she was ok especially after what Jesse had said. She also wanted to give Marie a not to give to her father. She wanted to get to the bottom of the mystery of Marie's mom, if he was willing to tell her.

"What is it Miss Anders?" Marie asked curiously.

"I was wondering if what Jesse said bothered you," Kori asked as she knelt down so she was level with Marie.

"No I'm fine," Marie said smiling.

"You sure?" Kori asked.

"Yes." Marie said.

"Ok could you give this to your father for me?" Kori said handing Marie an envlope. SHe wanted to talk to Marie's father and get somethings straight. She wanted to know more about Marie.

"Yes." Marie said.

"Ok see you tomorrow." Kori said. Marie nodded and walked outside where she saw her dad waiting for her. SHe smiled and ran over to the car and quickly got in.

"Hey dad." Marie said excitedly.

"He Mar Mar." Richard said smiling down at her.

"Oh my teacher Miss Anders wanted me to give this ro you." Marie said giving the note to Richard. Richard took it and opened it and read it. It said, '_Dear Mr. Grayson, today in class a kid made a bad comment about your family I would like to meet in preson tomorrow after school and discuss somethings if that's alright with you, Kori__ Anders.'_

Richard looked a Marie, she was smiling and playing with her backpack totally oblivious of her surroundings.

"What?" Marie asked looking up at him confused.

"Nothing." Richard said, "wanna go get some Ice Cream before going home?" he asked. Marie nodded. Richard smiled and started the car.


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

**_Chapter 2: The Meeting_**

"Ok class I'll see you tomorrow." Kori said. everyone stood up and got reay to leave. Marie was getting ready to leave when Kori stopped her. She had recieved a message from the office saying that Marie was to stay after school and wait for her dad.

"What is it?" Marie asked.

"I'm having a meeting with your father to day and you should stay." Kori said.

"Ok" Marie sat down in her desk and began to draw as she waited. Minutes later Richard appeared in the doorway.

"Oh you must be Mr. Grayson." Kori said looking up from her desk.

"Please call me Richard Mr. Grayson is my brother." Richard said smiling.

"Ok would you like to take a seat?" Kori asked. Richard grabbed a chair and sat in front of Kori's desk. Kori sat on her desk. She thought for a moment not sure waht to say. She wanted to ask about Marie's mother but she did not know how to be professional about it.

"So what happened?" Richard asked breaking the silence.

"Yesterday in class I asked the kids to draw what they wanted for Christmas." Kori explained.

"Did she draw a mom?" Richard asked.

"Yes how did you know?" Kori asked confused.

"She dose it every year." Richard explained.

"Oh well a kid asked her why she didn't have a mom and one kid said it was because her mom was a whore." Kori said.

"What!" Richard said he was angry.

"I know your mad but the kid is on a three day suspension." Kori said. Richard was really mad he'd heard a lot of things about Marie's mom but that was the worst by far. Now he didn't really care for Marie's mother, but he did not want his daughter exposed to that. He wanted to keep her away fomr that until she was old enough to understand.

"I know it's personal but why doesn't Marie have a mom?" Kori asked.

"Well when she became pregnant, I knew Marie wasn't mine because I never did anything with her, she told me straight up she was cheating on me and that she was gonna get a abortion I convinced her it was murder, and after she was born she gave the baby to me and said, 'you take her if you want her so much and that was the last I ever saw her." Richard said looking down at the ground.

"Oh it must've been hard raising her on your own." Kori said looking past Richard to his daughter who was busy drawing still.

"Well Bruce and Alfred help me when I need it." Richard said.

"Oh well if you ever need any help just ask me Marie is one of my best students." Kori said before she could stop herself.

"Ok," Richard said. Kori grabbed a pen and piece of paper and wrote her cell phone number and her home phone number. SInce she had said it she might as well as go through with it.

"My cell and home phone numbers." she said giving him the paper.

"Thanks." Richard said.

"Look Miss Anders," Marie said, she had a picturein her hands, it was of a house and two people, "That's me and my dad," she said proudly. Kori looked at the picture and smiled. Marie was a sweet girl and she couldn't help but love this girl.

"Wow is that you house?" Kori asked.

"Yes and you can keep it," Marie said said holding the picture out to her.

"Thank you," Kori said taking the picture. SHe was going to put it on her refridgerator and keep it.

* * *

"Dad do I have to go to bed now?" Marie asked as she stood up. They had just finished watching a movie together.

"Yes." Richard said.

"But it's only 9:00" Marie said.

"Yes now get going." Richard said pointing to the hall. Marie hung her head and started for the stairs.

"Ok, ok" Marie said, "I won't complain if you read Sleeping Beauty," she added turning to look at Richard.

"Ok," Richard said. He picked Marie up and carried her to her room and laid her down her bed and pulled out Sleeping Beauty and began to read. It was Marie's favorite book. It was the one adapted from the movie so it was relativey short.

"Once upon a time..." He said

* * *

"the end" Richard said. He looked at Marie she was a sleep he smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Night my little Mar Mar," He said. He walked to his room and got ready to go to sleep. he thought about his conversation with Miss Anders earlier. He wondered wich kid had said something about Marie's mother. He knew he shouldn't let it get to him. He just didn't want Marie to hear that stuff until she could understand it. He never talked about her for a reason and that was becasue what the kid had said was true.

He sat down on his bed and thought about Miss Anders. She cared about Marie, he could tell. She wasn't like the other teacher Marie had had the last few years. They would never tell him when things like that had happened Marie would.


	3. Chapter 3 Bad Dream

_**Chapter 3: Bad Dream**_

_**A/N: For those of you who are wondering Mrs. Roth is Rachel's mom. Rachel comes a little later on, and Rachel is Raven kk.I want a mom that will last forever**_

_**I want a mom who love me whatever**_

Richard woke up to the phone ringing he sat up and answered it.

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"Richard I need you at the shop." Came a women's voice.

"What's wrong Barbra?" Richard asked.

"Some one broke into the shop and set the animals free in the middle of the night and we need you." Barbra said.

"But it's only six am and Marie's still home." Richard said as he sat up.

"Well get a babysitter." Barbra said.

"Ok, ok, I'll be down there soon." Richard said.

"Ok hurry." Barbra said.

Richard sighed as he made his way to Marie's room.

"Hey Mar Mar you need to wake up." Richard said as he gently shook her. Marie's eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

"Is it time for school?" She asked.

"No but I gotta go to work." Richard said.

"Again you're always gone." Marie said.

"I know but I they need my help." Richard said. He sat down on Marie's bed and he took the small girl in his arms.

"Who's gonna watch me?" Marie asked.

"I'm gonna ask Miss Anders." Richard said as he hugged Narie lightly.

"Really?" Marie asked.

"Yes, because she's gonna being going to school already, and if she can't then I'll ask Alfred." Richard said. He let go of Marie and stood up.

"Ok." Marie said.

A half hour later Kori was at Richard's house.

"Sorry it took me so long but I couldn't find your house." Kori said.

"It's ok and thank you so much for coming on such short notice." Richard said. He was so glad she had agreed to come over and make sure Marie got to school. He was running outbid options and he couldn't count on Alfred for much longer he and Bruce were going back to Gotham soon.

"Yeah don't mention it." Kori said.

"I'm gonna work late so could you watch her after school too?" Richard asked. He didn't want to over step, but he really needed to find someone who could watch after Marie once Bruce and Alfred left.

"Yeah." Kori said.

"How late will you be working?" Marie asked as she looked up at Richard.

"Probably nine," Richard said.

"Ok but you got tomorrow off right?" Marie asked hopefully.

"Yes," Richard said.

"Ok see ya later dad," Marie said smiling.

"She goes to bed at 9:30 on the weekends." Richard said.

Kori nodded, and Richard left.

* * *

After school Kori brought Marie home. She did not mind babysitting Marie. She would deny it but she favored the girl.

"So Marie what do you usually do after school?" Kori asked.

"Well I like to color, and read some books or watch TV," Marie said shrugging.

"Ok well I got some papers that need grading so could you color for at least an hour or so and then we can play a game." Kori said.

"Ok," Marie said excitedly.

_**I want a mom to take my hand  
and make me feel like a holiday  
A mom to tuck me in at night  
and chase the monsters away  
I want a mom to read me stories  
and sing a lullaby  
And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry**_

a half hour later...

"Ok Marie that took faster than I thought so what do you want to play?" Kori asked. Marie ran to her room and returned with the game Life.

"Ok let's play." Kori said.

They played and Marie had fun. She had fun when Richard played with her or when Alfred did but with Miss Anders it was different.

"Ok what else do you want to do?" Kori asked.

"Can we go to the park for a bit?" Marie asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Kori said. They walked to the park. Marie played on the jungle gym and the swings.

"This is fun Miss Anders," Marie said.

"Yeah and you can call me Kori when we're not in school ok" Kori said.

"Ok," Marie said. They left the park and arrived home at nine thirty, and Richard wasn't home so Kori put Marie to sleep. Kori was out on the couch reading a book about a half hour later Kori heard Marie talking in her sleep.

"No...stop...leave...alone..." Marie said.

Kori stood up and went to check on Marie and saw she was tossing and turning in her sleep. Kori walked over to Marie and woke her.

"Marie wake up it's only just a dream." Kori said softly. Marie shot up in her bed and looked at Kori and relaxed but not completely. Her breathing was quick and she looked scared.

"What's wrong?" Kori asked.

"I had a bad dream?" Marie said tears in her eyes.

"Well it's ok you're safe here with me" Kori said.

Kori sat down next to Marie and hugged like a mom would hug their child. Marie slowly drifted to sleep. Kori fell asleep there with Marie. She didn't know why but she loved this little girl.

* * *

Richard arrived home around ten thirty and he went to Marie's room and saw the two sleeping. Kori woke up and saw him in the doorway. She sat up.

"Oh, your home." she said.

"Yeah, you can stay the night if you want. We have a guest room." Richard said.

"O-ok," Kori said as she yawned. Richard led her to the guest room. He flipped the light on and pointed to the bed .

"night," Kori yawned.

"Night," Richard said. He left Kori and headed to his room. He knew he would be able toncount on Kori when he had no other options. He would have to talk to her. 


	4. Chapter 4 the morning after

**_Chapter 4: the morning after  
_**

**_A/N: Just so you all know I do not own the song I want a mom or the Teen Titans ok  
_**

* * *

**_Oh, I want a mom that will last forever_**

I want a mom to make it all better 

Kori woke up. She looked around the room. it was different yet familiar. She remembered she was in the Grayson's guest room. She got out of bed and went out to the kitchen. Richard was awake making breakfast.

"Good morning" Kori said making her presence known.

"Good morning," Richard said he forgotten she was there. He turned around to face her.

"What time is it?" Kori asked.

"Nine," Richard said.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep like that." Kori said apologetically.

"It's ok" Richard said.

"Marie had a bad dream and I fell asleep with her," Kori explained.

"She did? Did she tell what it was about?" Richard asked.

"No," Kori said shaking her head. She had not though to ask Marie what her dream was. She just thought to comfort the girl.

Marie walked into the room still dressed in her pj's. She looked from Richard to Kori.

"M-morning," she yawned.

"Morning Mar Mar," Richard said.

"Dad your home." Marie said excitedly. She ran over to him and hugged him around the waist.

"Yeah I told you I have the day off." Richard said hugging her back.

"Well I wasn't sure because you always say that but you end up going to work." Marie said.

"Well I'm gonna be here all day." Richard said.

"Well I better get going home," Kori said.

"Can't you stay a bit longer?" Marie asked.

"Alright, but just for breakfast," Kori said.

"Ok fair enough." Marie said smiling up at her teacher.

"Well I made chocolate chip pancakes." Richard said.

"My favorite." Marie said.

"Mar Mar, Kori told me you had another nightmare was it the same one?" Richard asked. Marie looked at Richard for a second before nodding.

"What dream?" Kori asked curiously.

"In my dream there is a mad woman after me and she hurts dad and me and it's really scary she even hurts all my friends." Marie said looking down at the floor.

"Oh," Kori said. She walked around the table. "Marie you don't have to worry your dad is sting and he would never let anything happen to you or him," she said.

"I know but the dream seems so real," Marie said.

"Hey it's your dream you can change it if you want," Kori said.

Richard put two plates of pancakes in front of them.

"Thank you," Marie said looking up at Richard and smiling.

"Your welcome," Richard said.

He sat down next to Marie with his own plate, and began to eat. He had never though to tell Marie that. He had always told her it was just a dream and that it would never happen. He wouldn't let it.

**_I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever_**

Once they had finished eating Marie changed from her pj's.

"Hey dad can we go to the park?" Marie asked.

"Sure," Richard said.

"YAY!" Marie yelled.

"Well I better get going." Kori said.

"I wish you could come with us." Marie said.

"Me too but I've got other stuff to do," Kori said.

"Ok I'll see you in school on Monday," Marie asked.

"Of course," Kori said smiling. She leaned down and hugged Marie and left. Marie turned to Richard.

"Can we go?" she asked. Richard looked down at his daughter and laughed as he nodded. Marie was always full of energy. He loved her and he would never change her for the world. She was his special Mar Mar."Yes let's go," Richard said. 


	5. Chapter 5 A date

**_Chapter 5: A date_**

Kori was sitting at home alone grading some papers. The phone rang scaring her. She laughed at herself and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Kori, its Rachel," Rachel said. Kori smiled. She had known Rachel since grade school.

"Hey Rae what's up?" Kori asked.

"I got you a date tonight." Rachel said.

"Oh Rae that's sweet but I'm not ready to date just yet." Kori said. The truth was she wasn't really looking fir any one at the moment. With her luck it would be someone crazy. She wanted it to be spontaneous. She wanted to not know what was coming.

"Come on Kori it's been 3 years," Rachel said.

"Well alright, is he cute?" Kori said giving into her best friend.

"Great and yes you'll be double dating with me and Gar," Rachel said.

"Ok so what is his name?" Kori asked.

"Brian," Rachel said.

"Ok where do I meet him," Kori asked.

"Come to my house at six and we'll go see a movie." Rachel said excitedly.

"Fine," Kori said.

* * *

Richard and Marie were at the park. A woman with light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes was walking her dog. She stoped in front of Richard and bent down to tie her sho e(which was already tied.)

"Hey dad can I get some ice cream?" Marie asked.

"Sure" Richard said he gave Marie three dollars to buy some ice cream. Marie skipped off to get some ice cream. She looked back and saw Richard talking to the woman. The woman left awhile later and Marie went over to Richard again eating her chocolate ice cream.

"Did you get a date?" Marie asked looking innocently up at her dad.

"Mind your own business." Richard said.

"Here," Marie said grinning. She then gave him the ice cream she bought for him.

"Chocolate my favorite." Richard said.

"I know that's why I got it for you." Marie said.

"Thanks Mar Mar." Richard said ruffling her hair.

* * *

Kori was in her closet looking for something to wear for her date. The phone rang again. Kori untangled herself from her closet and its contents and answered it.

"Hello?" she said as she picked a sock off her leg. She vaguely wondered where it had come from.

"Hey Kor its just me your lovable brother?" came the voice of Kori's older brother Ryan.

"Oh hey Ry." Kori said.

"I was gonna see a movie tonight and if you're not doing anything" Ryan said.

"I actually have a blind date tonight and we're going to the movies so maybe I'll see you there," Kori said, "and who knows maybe if he's a weirdo you can save me," she added.

"Kor I don't think your date or whoever set you up will appreciate that," Ryan said.

"It's ok Rae set me up against my will," Kori said."Oh I see," Ryan said, "If he's a bust just ask how Koma is," he said."Thank you," Kori said, "she doesnt understand I don't wanna look for a guy just yet," Kori said.

* * *

Later that night Kori arrived at Rachel's house. She was wearing a red t-shirt and white capris and sandals.

"Wow Kori like the outfit." Rachel said looking her friend up and down.

"Ok, so who is this guy you set me up with?' Kori asked sitting down at Rachel's kitchen table.

"His name is Brian he has blond hair and blue eyes. I'm sure you'll like him." Rachel said.

"Ok if you think I will I''ll give it a try," Kori said.

"Ok let's go we're meeting them at the theater." Rachel said. Kori nodded and stood up. She really did not want to do this but Rachel didn't understand. She still wasn't ready to date anyone. Her last boyfriend had ruined things for her. She knew not everyone was like that, but she was just being paranoid.

* * *

Rachel and Kori were at the theater and they saw gar and Brian waiting for them.

"Hey Gar, Brian" Rachel said as she and Kori approached the two.

"Hey Rae," the two guys said.

"Brian this is my friend Kori," Rachel said.

"Hi," Kori said.

"Hi," Brian said.

"Come on the movie is gonna start soon." Gar said. They went to the theater. They saw, _**Pirates Of The Caribbean 3 At Worlds End. **_They walked into the theater where their movie was playing. Rachel sat next to Gar. Kori sat on the other side of Rachel and Brian sat next to her. Kori looked around. She looked to the door as Ryan entered the theater. He nodded at her and sat a few seat away. Kori smiled. Her escape was here if she needed.

* * *

"Wow that movie was awesome." Gar said.

"Yeah," Brian agreed.

"That was so funny," Kori said.

"Yeah I laughed my head off," Gar said.

"It was pretty good," Rachel said.

"So Kori," Brian said.

"Yeah," Kori said.

"Did you have fun?" Brian asked.

"Yes I did," Kori said. Her cell phone rang. She held a hand up to Brian and answered it. "Hello?" She said.

"Hey Kori I'm kind of in a bind, but if you're busy I'll totally understand," came Richard's voice. "I need someone to watch Marie I have a date tonight, but like I said if you're busy I'll understand," he said.

"Ok, ok calm down," Kori said, "Is there anyone else or am I the last hope?" she asked.

"I've called everyone I know," Richard said, "It's just a date and I'll understand if you're busy," Richard said."Alright, alright, I'll be over in a few minutes," Kori said.

"Thank you so muchMarie will be excited to see you again." Richard said.

"ok bye," Kori said. Kori hung up her phone and turned to Brian, Rachel, and Gar. "Guys I'm so sorry but I need to go. There's an emergency and I need to go" Kori said.

"Ok I'll see you later," Rachel said.

"Yeah see ya," Kori said. She ran to her car and drove off.

* * *

"So you did get a date with her so what's her name," Marie asked as she walked into Richard's den.

"Sam," Richard said.

"Sam I like that name." Marie said thoughtfully.

"Marie, it's just a date," Richard said, "don't get to excited," he said. Marie nodded and ran from the den to her room. Richard stood there a moment. He had asked Sam out on a whim and he didn't know if she like kids.

There was a knock at the door. Richard snapped out of his thoughts and answered it.

"Kori so glad you could make it," Richard said after he opened the door.

"Yeah I'll be here anytime you want, don't worry," Kori said.

"Ok well I gotta go." Richard said, "Marie," he called up the stairs. Marie ran down the stairs. "I'm leaving," he said.

"Kay, see ya dad," Marie said as she hugged him around the waist.

"Bye Mar Mar," Richard said as he hugged her. He turned and left.

"Ok Marie what do you wanna do?" Kori asked.

"Wanna play Life." Marie said.

"OK go get the game and we'll play," Kori said.

Marie ran to her room and got the game. Kori stood there for a moment. She was so gale Rochard had called things with her date had almost gotten awkward.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok that all for now next chapter will be about Richard's date. **_


	6. Chapter 6 A Horriable date

**_Chapter 6: A horrible date_**

Richard arrived at Sam's house at eight he got out of his car and walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened revealing the girl he met in the park. She was wearing a red dressy shirt and black pants and black high heels. Richard looked her up and down. She looked great and he felt under dressed.

"Oh Richard, you're here, ok just let me grab my coat and we can go," Sam said surprised.

"Ok," Richard said. Sam grabbed her coat and they left. He took her to a restaurant. He wanted this to work, Sam seemed like a nice woman. THere was only one thing he was really looking for. Was she great with kids. He did not want to date a woman who didn't like kids.

"So Sam tell me about your self," Richard said as they sat down at their table.

"Well I'm the editor of the Jump City news paper, I make all the decisions on what goes in the paper. I love to swim, read and write," Sam said.

An hour later Sam was still talking about herself and how she had always wanted to be a model. Richard was half asleep. All Sam had talked about was herself and what had wanted to do at one time. He had not pegged her as the self centered type. THen again he had only met her that moring. He didn't know much about her until now. She was basically giving him her life story.

"...and my mom said I couldn't do it but I'm gonna prove her wrong," Sam said.

"Uh Sam maybe we should go don't wanna miss the movie," Richard said. He wanted to get her stop talking. This date had turned out to be a total bust. Sam was self absorbed all she could talk about was herself.

"Oh right, lets go," Sam said as I she had only just realized what time it was.

Richard paid for their dinner and left. All the way to the movie Sam continued to talk about herself. It was like nothing couldn't her to stop. He regretted ever asking her to tell him about herself. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

"Ok Marie do you wanna watch some T.V.?" Kori asked. They had played Life and Candy Land, now she wanted to relax. She loved Marie, but she was so full of energy. She was tiring Kori out. She now understood why some parents complained about how much energy kids had. She didn't mind though.

"Yeah." Marie said. She ran to the living room and started watching T.V. She laid down on the floor in front of the couch. Kori grabbed her cell phone from her purse, and decided to call Rachel.

"Hello?" Rachel said.

"Hey Rae, sorry I ran off like that," Kori apologized. She hadn't wanted to run off like that but Brian seemed like a bored to her. He seemed like a nice guy, just not for her. The truth was she just wasn't ready to date anyone yet. She was still getting over her last relationship. Rachel did not understand what she was going through. She hadn't gone out with that jerk like she did.

"It's Ok," Rachel said.

"Was Brian upset?" Kori asked. She hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings, but she just wasn't ready.

"I'm not sure," Rachel said honestly.

"Oh well could you tell him I'm sorry," Kori asked.

"Ok I will," Rachel said.

"And that I'm not ready to date just yet, thanks," Kori added sneakily.

"Fine, so why did you leave like that?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Oh A friend need me to babysit for them," Kori said.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Richard," Kori said.

"Richard who?" Rachel asked.

"Grayson," Kori said slowly. she bit her lip as she waited for Rachel to freak out.

"The Richard Grayson?" Rachel asked slowly.

"Yeah," Kori said.

"When did you meet him?" Rachel asked.

"A few days ago, I teach his daughter Marie," Kori said. She didn't realize she hadn't told Rachel yet. She remembered being a teen and having the hugest crush on him. He bad been the poster boy for Wayne Enterprises until he quit. Even then he was still pretty well known, that is until a few years ago. He went MIA and now Kori knew why.

"He has a daughter?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Yeah she's not his daughter per se, but he knida adopted her," Kori said. She felt like a teenager again. She was talking to Rachel about Richard. She hadn't done that in years. It felt so weird now that she knew him and was watching his daughter. She looked into the living room and saw Marie was zoned in on the T.V. and not aware of her surroundings.

"Oh," Rachel said.

* * *

"Oh Richard, wasn't that was a wonderful movie?" Sam asked as she clasped her hands together.

"Yeah," Richard said. _'Like you even know what the movie was about seeing how talked non stop through out the movie,' _he thought. They were back in Richard's car again. He was bringing her home now. It had been a long night and it was almost over. He was going to get to see Marie soon. If she was still aswake it was past her bed time after all. She usually stayed up until he got home from date though.

"What did you like about the movie" Sam asked curiously.

"I don't know I think it was all good," Richard said shrugging. He just wanted this night to end. Sam was a nightmare. He could not stand her, and that was saying alot since it took a lot to get under his skin the way she had. Only a few others had gotten to him like she had.

"Yeah it was," Sam agreed. She stopped talking for waht felt like the first time since she had started talking. RIchard was relieved. The rest of the ride was spent in a nice silence.

"Well here we are," Richard said as he stopped his car outside Sam's house.

"Well bye," Sam said as she got out of the car.

"Yeah Bye," Richard said. Sam walked into her house. Richard started his car and drove home. He never would've guess that, that was the same woman he had net that morning. She had seemed so different than the woman he had met that morning. She had seemed nice and caring not self centered at all. _'It just goes to show you can't judge a book by it's over,'_ he thought. _'That was the worst date I ever went on.'_ He shook his head and decided to forget it ever happened. He would call Sam and tell he had his daughter to worry about and that he wasn't looking for a relationship. Marie was his number one concern right now. That seemed like a good lie. It wasn't a lie though, it was true Marie was his concern. It took a lot of energy to keep up with her and he had his job to worry about too.

* * *

Marie fell asleep watching T.V. so Kori brought her to her room. She went back out to the living room and grabbed a book from her purse and started reading. She was just getting into her book when the door opened. She went to go see who it was.

"Oh hey," Richard said, "how was she?" he asked.

"Good, but she's asleep now," Kori said closing her book. She stood up.

"Oh good," Richard said.

"D-dad?" Marie said through a yawn.

"Oh I guess she's awake," Kori said smiling slightly.

"Hey Mar," Richard said softly.

"Well I'm gonna go," Kori said. She grabbed her purse and put her book away.

"Thanks again for comming," Richard said.

"Yeah your welcome," Kori said, "It's no trouble at all," she said waving her hand.

"Yeah if I got stuck with Alfred I would die," Marie said more awake.

"I thought you liked him?" Richard said looking down at his daughter.

"I do but Miss Anders is so much more fun" Marie said. Kori smiled and walked over to Marie. She could definately get used to babysitting this girl.

"Good night Marie," she said."Good night," Marie said. She hugged Kori around her waist.


	7. Chapter 7 Friends and Danger

**_Chapter 7: New Friends and Danger  
_**

Kori was with her class, and Jesse was back. Marie didn't seem to happy about that. Kori kept an eye on them. She tired not to pay to much attention to them, but it was hard. Jesse was starting to become a distraction. Kori dismissed her class for recess, and Marie stayed back to talk to her.

"Miss Anders can I sit somewhere else Jesse is being mean to me," Marie said.

"What is he doing?" Kori asked even though she knew what he had been doing. She had eatched him tap her shoulder or whisper to her almost all morning. She had given him several warning and told him to pay attention.

"He keeps whispering to me and putting stuff in my hair," Marie said.

"Of course you can move and if he keeps bugging you just talk to me," Kori said.

"OK," Marie went outside to the playground. Jesse seemed to be waiting for her. "Jesse just leave me alone," she said.

"Look Marie I was trying to tell you earlier that I was sorry for what I said, but you wouldn't listen to me." Jesse said.

"You were?" Marie asked shocked. She hadn't realized that was what he was trying to do. She thought he was just trying to be mean to her again.

"Yes, I'm sorry" Jesse said.

"Oh well, I forgive you I guess," Marie said smiling at him.

"So can we be friends?" Jesse asked hopefully.

"Sure," Marie said.

"So now what?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know," Marie asked.

"Wanna play a game?" Jesse asked.

"Sure," Marie said.

* * *

Kori watched Marie and Jesse play. She smiled this was a big step for them. For as long as she had known them all they had done was fight. She remembered last year she had to pull Marie off Jesse because he ws teasing her and she lost it. That was the only actual fight she had seen them get into. Today was different. They were laughing and playing togeher. It was like nothing bad had ever happened between them. 'At least their getting along,' she thought as she returned to her papers. Several minutes lkater the class came back in Marie walked up to Kori.

"You don't need to move me anymore," Marie said.

"Alright just let me know if he gives you any trouble," Kori said smiling. Marie nodded and returned to her seat. Kori loved how Kids could be fighting one second and be best friends the next. SHe sometimes wished adukts could be like that.

* * *

**_And when she says to me that she'll always be there  
To watch and protect me, I don't have to be scared_**

The day ended and Marie stayed back. Kori was babysitting her again.

"Dad said I have to stay with you today," Marie said.

"Yes, just let me get some stuff and we can go," Kori said as she gathered some things from her desk. Marie nodded. Kori pulled a stack of papers out of her desk and stuck them in her bag, and she grabbed a bok and put in her bag. She did not mind having to watch Marie. She had realized that the other night when she had left her date. Watching Marie was a delight and small girl ceased to amaze her with what she could do. "Ok we can go," Kori said. They walked out to Kori's car and got in.

"Are we going to my house?" Marie asked.

"No we're going to my house," Kori said, "You know change things up a bit," she said.

"Ok," Marie said. Kori started the car and drove to her house. It was a small yellow house. THe front dor was white and in the fron it had two windows on the lower level and one on the second.

"You live here?" Marie asked.

"Yes," Kori two got out of the car and walked up to the house. Kori opened the door, and walked inside and saw her house was a mess. There were clothes, papers, and dishes scattered everywhere.

"I thought my house was messy," Marie said looking around.

"I didn't leave it like this," Kori said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Marie asked confused.

Kori walked inside and looked around, "Marie stay close to me," Kori said as she walked upstairs.

"Miss Anders what's wrong?" Marie asked scared.

"Just stay close," Kori said.

"Ok," Marie said. Kori walked into her bedroom and saw a man going through her stuff. The man had black hair, and hazel eyes. She recongized him instantly. SHe had no idea why he was here. He had no right to be here anymore.

"Who's that," Marie asked scared.

"Ah Kori, you're home at last," the man said, he noticed the Marie, "Is she yours?"


	8. Chapter 8 Ex Boyfriends, gotta love em

**_Chapter 8: Ex Boyfriends, gotta love em  
_**

"Ah Kori you're home at last," the man said, he had a southern drawl to his voice, he noticed the Marie, "Is she yours?" Marie got closer to Kori. Kori put an arm around Marie protectively.

"Jason what do you want?" Kori asked anger in her voice.

"You," Jason said.

"I"m not your girl anymore and I never was," Kori said her anger rising.

"Come on Kori, I know you still want me," Jason said.

"No I don't," Kori said.

"So who's the kid," Jason asked.

"That's non of your business," Kori said. She pushed Marie so she was behind her. She did not need Marie getting hurt.

"Miss Anders," Marie said.

Kori bent down so she was level with Marie, "Mar I need you to go out to the car and wait for me,"

"Why," Marie asked confused.

"There is a piece of paper on the dash board, it is a phone number and my cell phone is in my purse. I want you to call Rachel tell her Jason is here and to get here now," Kori whispered. Marie nodded and left.

"So Kori how have you been." Jason asked.

"why are you here," Kori asked making sure to block the exit. She did not want him to get his hands on Marie.

"I'm here for you," Jason said again.

* * *

Marie got in the car and found the number, 'this must be it,' she grabbed Kori's purse and pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number. SHe waited as it rang. SHE was getting impatient. THis was an emergency, that much she knew.

"Hello," Came Rachel's voice.

"Hello is this Rachel?" Marie asked quickly.

"Yes who is this," Rachel asked.

"I am Maire Grayson and Miss Anders wanted me to call you and tell you that a guy named Jason is at her house and that you need to come over," Marie said.

"Jason?"

"Yes she told me to tell you that," Marie said.

"I'll be right over," Rachel said.

* * *

Kori hadn't moved from her spot. Jason walked over to her, "My, my Kori how long has it been," Jason asked as he circled her.

"I don't like you anymoer how I went out with you is beyond me," Kori said.

"Now we both know that's a lie," Jason said as he placed his hand on Kori's cheek. Kori pulled out of his grasp.

"Keep your hands off of me," Kori said.

"so who was that little girl?" Jason asked.

"non of your business," Kori spat.

* * *

Maire sat outside waiting for Rachel to show up, when two people came up. One was a female she had black hair and violet eyes, the other was a guy he was short had black hair and green eyes.

"Are you Marie?" the girl asked.

"yes and are you Rachel?" Marie asked.

"yes and this is Gar," Rachel said, "Where is Kori?"

"Inside follow me," Marie said. she stood up and lead them in side and upstairs to where Kori and Jason were. They saw Jason forcing Kori onto the bed.

"Jason," Rachel said venom in her voice. Jason looked up and saw Rachel.

"Ah if it isn't Rachel and Gar." Jason said.

"What are you doing here?" Gar asked anger clear in his voice.

"For my Kori," Jason said.

"I'm not yours," Kori said she got up and moved out f his reach. there was a knock at the door, Marie ran down and answered it.

"dad," She yelled and she hugged Richard.

"Hey Mar I got off early, where's Kori I need to thank her," Richard said.

"She up stairs," Marie said, "With some guy who broke into her house and her friend Rachel and Gar," Marie said.

"What?" Richard asked he walked past Marie and upstairs, he saw Gar and Rachel slumped on the floor and Jason forcing himself on Kori who screamed.

"Richard," Kori yelled when she saw him. Marie joined him in the doorway.

"Help me," She said.

Jason moved over to Richard he was ready to strike when Richard knocked him to the ground. Kori ran over to Richard and held on to him, "Thank you," she said tears in her eyes.

Jason stood up and he looked angry, "who is this?" he asked.

Kori let go of Richard and moved over to Marie.

"Who are you?" Richard asked.

"The name's Jason," Jason said.

"Richard," Richard said.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"Marie where is my cell phone?" Kori asked.

"Oh here," Marie handed Kori her cell phone.

"Thank you," kori took the phone and called the police.

"Hello," came a female's voice.

"Hello there is a maniac at my house he hurt two of my friend and is tried to rape me," kori said.

"What's your address," The woman said.

"501, washington street," Kori said.

"I'll send someone over," the woman said.

"Thanks," Kori said and she hung up. a few minutes passed and Rachel woke up and sirens could be heard outside. and the police saw the open door and came in and saw Richard holding Marie and Jason out clod on the floor.

"Is that him?" The officer asked. he was black, tall, and he had blue gray eyes.

"Yes," Kori said. "Thank you officer..."

"Victor Stone," Victor said.

"Officer Stone," Kori said.

"All in a days job miss," Victor said.

"My dad saved us," Marie piped up.

"Yes If Richard didn't show up thing could have gotten ulgy," Kori said.

Victor called the others in to get Jason and get him out of there.

* * *

Awhile later Gar woke up, "What happened?" He asked holding his head.

"You got knocked out," Kori said.

"I did?" Gar asked dumbly.

"Yeah," Richard said.

"Who are you?" Gar asked.

"Richard Grayson," Richard said.

"My dad," Marie said proudly.

"Oh," Gar said, "So what happened to Jason?" he asked confused. .

"He's gone," Marie said.

"Where?" Gar asked.

"Probably Jail," Rachel said.

"So Kori who was that?" Richard asked.

"That was Jason Marsden, Her ex boyfriend," Rachel said.

"He can't get over the fact that I dumped him," Kori said.


	9. Chapter 9 Blast From the Past

**_Chapter 9: Blast From The Past _**

Over the next few days Richard was home a lot more than usual and didn't need for Kori to babysit. Marie was glad that he was home more often but she did miss spending time with Kori.

"Hey dad there's a fair coming tomorrow," Marie said excitedly. She waved a flyer in her hand and showed it to him.

"And you want to go," Richard finished for her.

"Yeah and we can ask Miss Anders to come," Marie said excitedly.

"I'm sure she has better things to do," Richard said.

"No she doesn't," Marie said quickly, "And besides I already asked her," She added a sneaky grin on her face.

"So there's no way out of this is there?" Richard asked.

"Nope," Marie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ok we can go," Richard sighed defeated.

"Yes," Marie said as she pumped her fist into the air. She had gotten her way again. She knew judt how to get Richard to give into her.

* * *

The next day Kori, Richard, and Marie were at the fair. Marie had gone on almost all the rides and was getting an little tired. She won, a big purple monkey, a blow up dolphin that squeaks when you squeezed it, and poster of Wonder Girl, her idol. They had done almost everything one could possibly do at a fair.

"Dad I'm hungry," Marie said.

"Ok why don't we take a break and get some food," Richard suggested. Kori nodded in agreement. They walked over to a table and sat down.

"OK what do you girls want?" Richard asked.

"I want a corndog," Marie said, "And some cotton candy," she added.

"I'm fine," Kori said, "just some water," she said.

"OK," Richard said and he went to get their food.

"So miss Anders," Marie said.

"You can call me Kori outside of school," Kori said looking down at the small girl.

"Are you having fun?" Marie asked.

"Yes," Kori answered.

"Do you like my dad," Marie asked. Kori's cheeks tinted pink. She had had a crush on Richard when she was younger and he was a famous teen idol. Now he was the father of one of her student's she couldn't like him, at least not act on her feelings. Richard came back.

"Here Mar," Ha gave her her corndog, and gave Kori her water, and sat down with them.

* * *

"Rae look," Gar said suddenly, he was pointing at Ring toss game. He ran over and Rachel followed them. he played and won her a giant chicken, which he gave to her.

"I must be the luckiest girl in the world," She said in her usual monotone.(I know that was from the series.) Rachel wasn't sure how but he had talked her into going to the fair with him.

"Lighten up we're here to have fun," Gar said. Rachel gave him an are you joking look. He quickly leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Which caught her off garud and she dropped the chicken.

"Wh-what was that for?" Rachel asked surprised.

"I...I like you Rae," Gar said blushing and looking at his feet.

"Oh," was all she could say. She picked up the chicken. She got an idea. "Gar," she said.

"Yeah," he said looking up at her. She was inches from his face.

"I like you to," She said and she leaned in and kissed him. Gar was surprised at frist but he kissed back.

* * *

Richard, Marie and Kori began walking around. Marie now had a cheetah, and another monkey only this one was pink.

"This is so much fun," Marie said she wasn't watching where was going and ran into someone. She fell down. She had ran into a tall woman with blond hair and green eyes.

"I'm sorry," Marie said getting up from the ground.

"Oh Richard just the man I was looking for," The woman said noticing Richard. Richard tensed as he recognized her.

"Who are you?" Marie asked. Kori looked from the woman and Marie and noticed their eyes were the same. She looked at Richard with a puzzled look. She wanted ask if this was Marie's mom. Richard got the message and nodded.

"Oh you cute," The woman said to Marie, "We need to talk," she said turning her attention to Richard.

"Uh...Marie why don't we let them talk in praivte" Kori said.

"Ok," Marie said. They two left leaving Richard and the woman to talk.

"Cassandra what do you want?" Richard asked anger in his voice.

"I want the kid," Cassandra said simply.

"Why all the sudden interest in Mar," Richard asked, "If I'm not mistaken you didn't want her your exact words were, 'if you didn't her to die here you take her' then you just walked away and bever came back," he said. He remembered being with her as she gave birth. After everything she had turned to him and gave the baby to him and said it was his. She wasn't the type to have kids.

"Well Richy times change," Cassandra said.

"My name is Richard." Richard said annoyed.

"Well I need the child," Cassandra said.

"She's with me you can't just come back and hope to fit in," Richard said he bagen to walk away. There was no way he was giving Marie to Cassandra. She had given up her rights when she allowed him to sign the birth certificate and keep her.

"I need her," Cassandra said.

"Why?" Richard asked.

"That brother of yours left me and I need some money," Cassandra said.

"Well at least Xavier did something right," Richard said to himself.

"If you don't give her to me, I'll take her," Cassandra said. Richard walked away to find Marie and Kori. Marie was his and that's how he intended to keep it.

* * *

Kori and Marie were walking around just looking at things when Kori saw Gar and Rachel walking together. The strangest thing was they were holding hands and Rachel was smiling.

"Hey guys," Kori said.

"Oh hey Kori," Rachel said taking her hand away from Gar her cheeks pink.

"So what you doing here," Kori asked .

"To have some fun," Gar said, "I think I finally got her to lossen up," He added smiling.

"So what are you doing here," Rachel asked once she regained her usual composure.

"I'm here with Marie and Richard," Kori said.

"So you're dating?" Gar asked confused.

"No we're just friends," Kori corrected him.

"Hey where did Marie go?" Gar asked. Kori turned around and Marie was gone. She had been there a second ago. She looked around trying to spot the girl.

"Where is she?" the three bagen searching for Marie.

"Hey," came Marie's voice.

"Oh Marie where did you go?' Kori asked relieved.

"Oh I fell behind looking at some posters of Wonder Girl," Marie said pointing to a small display of Wonder Girl posters. /p>

"You already have one though," Kori pointed out.

"I know I was just looking," Marie said.

"Ok just don't ever do that again," Kori said, "You scared me. Just be glad your father was here he would freaked," Kori Sadi smiling.

"I know, sorry," Marie said.

* * *

Richard found Kori and Marie. They were sitting on a bench just talking. He stood there for a moment. Kori was great with Marie and he was so glad she could keep up with her. He had never met anyone who could keep up with her. Then again it was her job to look after kids and keep them busy while learning.

"There you are," Richard said. "Why don't we call it a day and head home," he asked as enjoined them on the bench.

"Yeah," Kori agreed.

"Fine," Marie said smiling. 


	10. Chapter 10 Meeting My Idol

Chapter 10: Meeting My Idol **__**

It was Christmas vacation at last. Two weeks with out school. Marie was so excited to not have to go to school, but she was gonna miss hanging out with her friends and seeing Kori. She was watching TV. when a commercial came on.

"Attention all Wonder Girl fans," the announcer said. Marie sat up to listen. She loved Wonder girl. "Wonder Girl is making another stop on her tour and this time it's in Jump City on December 22th all day at the youth center downtown," Marie ran into the kitchen. There was no way she wanted to miss that.

"Dad!" she yelled but stopped because Richard was on the phone. She waited for him to be done. She wanted to tell him the great news.

"I can't Marie won't be in school." Richard said. "Ok, Ok I'll do it," He said sounding annoyed. He hung up and turned to look at Marie.

"Dad guess what," Marie said.

"What Mar?" Richard asked.

"Wonder Girl is coming to town tomorrow," Marie said.

"Oh Marie, Babs just called I have to work tomorrow," Richard said sounding apologetic. "Maybe Al can take you." he said forgetting Alfred and Bruce had left to Gotham to get things ready for his annual Christmas party. /p>

"No Kori can," Marie said she grabbed the phone from the table and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Came Kori's voice.

"Hello miss- I mean Kori it's Marie," Marie said.

"Oh hello Marie,"

"I was wondering if you could take me to see Wonder Girl she's coming to town tomorrow but my dad has to work and she'll only be in town tomorrow," Marie said, she made her voice sound cute and irresistible. It worked with her dad so it had to work with Kori, right?

"I'd love to, what time should I be there?" Kori asked.

"Ten o'clock," Marie said.

"Ok see you then," Kori said.

* * *

The next day Kori and Marie were heading to see Wonder Girl. Marie was practically jumping up and down.

"Marie could you please clam down," Kori asked for what felt like the hundredth time. The girl had been bouncing ever since she picked her up from the pet shop where Richard worked.

"Sorry I'm just excited," Marie said. Kori smiled at the seven year old in the backseat. Marie was fidgeting trying to keep calm. Kori didn't blame her though. She loved Wonder Girl and was excited to meet her.

"We're here," Kori said as the car stopped. Marie was out of the car before Kori. Kori hurried after the hyper seven year old.

"Mar wait up," Kori called, Marie stopped at the end of the line Kori caught up with Marie. This was gonna be a long wait.

"Sorry," Marie said .

* * *

"How much longer?" Marie asked

"Only ten minutes," Marie recognized that voice it wasn't Kori but it was…

"Dad?" she said turning around. Richard smiled. Marie hugged him. "I thought you had to work," Marie said.

"Babs let me off it was slow at the shop," Richard said. He picked Marie up and hugged her.

"I'm glad you could make it," Marie said happily.

* * *

(15 minutes later)

Marie was next she was so happy and excited. She could hardly wait. This had been her dream for years now. She had fallen in love with the cartoon and the vioce actor who voice Wonder Girl, Donna Troy.

"Next," came a voice. Marie, Richard, and Kori walked up. Marie stopped in front of Wonder Girl. She looked at her. She was dressed like Wonder Girl. She looked exactly like her cartoon character.

"What's you're name?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Ma-Marie," Marie said, "Could you sign this?" she asked holding out the poster she had gotten at the fair.

"Sure," Wonder Girl said taking the poster. "To Marie love Wonder Girl," she said as she singed it. Marie smiled and took it back.

"Ok stand next to Wonder Girl," a person with a camera said. Marie walked over next to Wonder Girl and got her picture taken. She smiled her biggest smile.

"Ok, once you get off stage leave your name and address and we'll mail you the pictures in about a week." the cameraperson said. Richard nodded and did as he was instructed.

**__**

A/N: Sorry for short chappy next one will be longer, and i'll update sooner. Chapter 11 will be called Holiday fun.


	11. Chapter 11 Holiday fun pt 1

**__**

A/N: The Long awaited update I'm so sorry it took so long.

Chapter 11: Holiday Fun pt. 1

It was December twenty third and Richard was at work and Kori and Marie were at Kori's house. Kori was sitting on the couch watching TV. while Marie was laying on her stomach coloring, a picture of Wonder Girl from her Wonder Girl coloring book. After yesterday things were just mellow. Today was just a day of relaxing before Marie and Richard left for Gotham.

Marie had her Raven black hair pulled up in a ponytail. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt and some blue jeans. She was just enjoying her time off from school. She was glad she was getting to spend some time with Kori. She had really come to look forward to spending time with her. She was fun and she had no problems talking to her.

"Kori," Marie said sitting.

"Yes Marie," Kori said turning her attention to the seven year old.

"Do you have a brother or sister?" Marie asked curiously.

"Yes I have an older brother and an older sister," Kori said. "Koma and Ryan," she added.

"How come you never talk about them?" Marie asked. Kori shrugged. "Do you not love them or something?" she asked. She wasn't trying to be a pest she was just curious. She wanted to know more about Kori.

"Of course I do," Kori said taken aback by the question. "I may not like them at times but I love them," she said.

"I've always wanted a sister or brother," Marie said a thought forming in her head. "Maybe younger then me," she added. She imagined a little girl that look just like her at the age of four. She was playing with her and laughing. She had often thought if having a younger sister, some times a brother even. She knew if she wanted a sibling first she would need a mom though.

"Marie," Kori said pulling Marie from her daydream.

"Sorry," she said.

"Daydreaming," Kori laughed, "I was just asking what you wanted for lunch," she said.

"Can we go out for lunch?" Marie asked.

"Sure why not," Kori shrugged. She could use an excuse to get out of the house again. She didn't like being cooped up inside. She liked to be out and about.

"Let's go to Burger King," Marie said. Kori nodded and grabbed her car keys and the two left.

* * *

Kori and Marie were sitting at a table eating their food. Kori had a chicken sandwich and a sprite soda. Marie had a cheese burger kid meal and a coke.

Marie liked going out with Kori. It was a lot better than going out with Alfred. She didn't mind Alfred, he was fun too. Kori on the other hand she could talk to her and she'd understand.

"This is fun," Marie said excited. "My dad usually lets me do this only once and a while because he's almost always at work," she said a hint of sadness in her voice. She knew Richard had to work to get money so they could buy food and clothes. She just wished he didn't have to work so often.

"I'm sure he doesn't want to work all the time it's just he wants you to have a good childhood," Kori said.

"How do you know?" Marie asked eyeing Kori.

"Because my dad was the same way," Kori said. "He was never around because he was trying so hard to give us what he didn't have as a kid," she said. She thought back and it had been the same. Her dad had never been around because he wanted to give, her, Koma, and Ryan a great childhood. He wanted to give them what he never had. As a kid she had hated that he worked so often, but now that she was old enough she understood why Myan had done all of that. She just wished she had understood when she was younger.

* * *

**_(9:00PM) _**

Kori and Marie were at Marie's house. Kori was waiting for Richard to get home. They had decided after lunch to go to Maire's house and wait for Richard.

"Kori you have to come over for Christmas," Marie said. "If you're not busy," she added quickly.

"I'd love to," Kori said. "I'll just have to check with your father," she said. Marie nodded.

"Check what with me?" Richard asked as he walked into the room. Kori and Marie turned around.

"Oh Richard you're home we didn't heard you come in," Kori said.

"I was wondering if Kori would like to spend Christmas with us," Marie said excitedly and she bounced up and down.

"Well it's up to her," Richard said looking up at Kori.

"I'd love too," Kori said smilin down at Marie.

"We're actually going to Gotham tonight," Richard said. "To visit Bruce and Alfred," he added.

"Sounds fun," Kori said smiling, "What time are you leaving?" she asked.

"In an hour can you be ready?" Richard asked."Yeah," Kori said, "Do I need anything in particular?" she asked.

* * *

**_(December 23th late that evening)_**

Kori, Richard, and Marie were on their way to Gotham.

"I wonder what Bruce got me this year," Marie said excitedly. "Last year he gave me a mini bake oven," she told Kori. "and the year before that he gave me a huge doll house," she said. "One year he got me a pony but my dad didn't let me bring back to Jumpcity," she said.

"Mar we've been through this," Richard said.

"I know, I know but still," Marie said a dreamy look on her face. Kori laughed. Bruce seemed to really love spoiling Marie. At least that's what it seemed like. Marie started on about all the things Bruce had gotten her over the years and the places he had taken her and Richard for vacations. Bruce had taken them to Paris for their last vacation and Marie had climbed the Eiffel Tower and seen the Lurve. She had seen the Mona Lisa. Marie went on about all the other places Bruce had taken them, Italy, England, and even Germany.

* * *

**_(AN HOUR LATER) p_**

The three arrived in Gotham, at Wayne Manor a littler after seven o'clock. Marie was out of the car in a flash.

"She sure is a hand full," Kori said as her and Richard got out of the car.

"Yeah," Richard said. "She really is but I manage," the two entered the house where they saw Marie talking to Alfred already.

"So what did Bruce get me?" She asked .

"I can't tell you that it's a surprise," Alfred replied. Marie pouted.

"Mar stop pestering Alfred," Richard said.

"I'm not pestering," Marie said in an innocent voice. "I'm just asking questions," she said. She ran off to the room that belonged to her. .

"Master Richard is this your guest?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, Al this is Kori," Richard said, "Kori this is Alfred," he said

"Nice to meet you," Kori said holding her hand out Alfred took it.

"It's nice to meet you too," he said smiling.

"Hey Al, is Xavier here yet?" Richard asked curiously.

"Not yet he said he'd be late," Alfred said.

"Where did Marie go?" Kori asked looking around for said seven year old. Richard looked around she was no where in sight.

"Come on let's go find her before she gets into trouble," Richard said. Kori smiled and the two left Alfred who was smiling. He knew Marie was looking for her presents from Bruce.

"Is she always like this?" Kori asked.

"Only during Christmas," Richard said. "And on her birthday,"

"DAAAAAAAAD!" Marie came running down the hall. She jumped into Richards arms. "Guess what Bruce got me," she said excited.

"He gave you your present?" Kori asked a brow raised.

"Well, no but I found it, he told me where to look" Marie said. "He got me a puppy," she said. Richard groaned. Kori laughed. "I've always wanted a dog," Marie chirped happily.

"Great remind me to thank Bruce," Richard said. Kori smiled, yes Bruce loved to spoil the little girl.

* * *

(**_December 24th 7:00_) **

It was almost time for dinner and Guests were arriving. Kori, and Marie were sitting in the living room ignoring the chatting.

"That was Roy Harper and Oliver Queen, but we just call him Ollie. Roy lived with Ollie when he was younger just like my dad lived with Bruce," Marie said she telling Kori the names of the many guests. So far Ollie, Roy, Lois Lane, and Clark Kent had arrived.

"Wow how many people are coming?" Kori asked.

"Just a few more I can't wait for Toni to come" Marie said.

"Who's Toni?" Kori asked.

"A family friend," Marie said. "She has three kids Melvin, Timmy and Teether," she said.

"Teether?" Kori questioned.

"Well his name is Kyle but we call him teether because he chews on everything," Marie said.

"Anyone else coming?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, just some of Bruce's work people and more people will be here at nine for the party," Marie said, "I just hope uncle X shows up soon," she added.

"Uncle X?" Kori asked even though she knew Marie was referring to Xavier, Richard's older brother.

"OK girls time to get ready," Richard said entering the room.

**_TBC..._**


	12. Chapter 12 Holiday fun pt 2

**__**

Chapter 12: Holiday Fun pt. 2

"So Rae do you have any plans for tonight?" Gar asked sitting on Rachel's couch. Rachel looked up from her book at her boyfriend with a brow raised.

"Not as of now," she said cautiously.

"Well My parents are in town and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to pick them up from the airport," Gar said hopefully.

"How did I see that coming?" Rachel asked.

"You know me too well," Gar said smiling sweetly, "So will you?" he asked hopefully.

"What time are you meeting them?" Rachel asked.

"So is that a yes?" Gar asked. Rachel nodded laughing.

"What time?" she asked again.

"Well I was supposed meet them five minutes ago," Gar said closing his eyes waiting for Rachel to yell, but she didn't. Gar opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Well give me a minute I'll be ready," Rachel said.

"Nothing to fancy it's just Picking them up and maybe going to McDonalds or sonething," Gar said and Rachel nodded.

* * *

"So dad where's Uncle X?" Marie asked.

"Xavier said he might not make it until tomorrow," Richard said, "Oh, and Toni can't make it, she with her family in New Jersey," he added.

"Oh please tell me Diana, and Barbra aren't coming," Marie said.

"Of course their coming," Richard said, "Why don't you want them here?" he asked curiously.

"They pinch my cheeks and I hate it," Marie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on Mar let's go get ready," Kori said laughing slightly, while ushering said girl out of the room. "Ok now which way to your room again?" Kori asked again.

"Follow me," Marie said, leading the way. She led Kori down the hall to and up stairs to her room.

* * *

Rachel and Gar pulled into a parking space at the air port and got out and headed inside.

"OK they adopted you when you were five and their names are Steve and Rita?" Rachel said.

"Dayton," Gar said as he spotted them. "Over there," he said as he steered Rachel in their direction. "Mom, Dad," he said getting their attention. An older couple turned and looked at Gar.

"Gar we've been waiting for almost ten minutes where were you?" Rita asked hugging Gar.

"Mom, Dad I got your bags," a girl said she had blond hair and dark brown eyes.

"Sarah what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in New York?" Gar asked, "Across the country?" he added.

"Change of plans," Sarah said shrugging. "Who's this?" she asked looking at Rachel.

"Mom, Dad this is Rachel," He said pulling said girl closer to him.

"Hi," Rachel said her nervousness showing.

"Gar wasn't she-" Sarah began.

"Gee, you two must be tired from the flight how about we get something to eat," Gar said, ushering his parents towards the doors. Sarah confused grabbed her parents bags.

"I'm Sarah, his sister by the way," she said holding her hand out to Rachel. Rachel took her hand. This wasn't going to be easy. When she saw his parents and Sarah all her nerves crashed down on her. She had never felt this nervous before.

"I'm Rachel," she said.

"So are you two dating?" Sarah asked. "Cause the way he used to talk about you seemed mean," she said. Rachel blushed. She should've seen that coming.

"Well I've never liked anyone like the way I do Gar," Rachel said. "I think I love him," she added.

"As long as you don't hurt him we don't have a problem." Sarah said. Rachel nodded. She did not plan on hurting Gar. He was different than other guys. She had known him for year now. Things were different now that they were together, but it wasn't bad. Things were going great so far.

* * *

Marie was wearing a white Dress with a light blue bow tied around her waist.

"I can't believe he brought this," Marie groaned. Kori was smiling trying not to laugh. It was the dress Bruce had given her as an early present.

"Come here I may be able to help," She said gesturing for Marie to come over to her.

"You can try but there's only one way to get rid of this," Marie said. Kori raised a brow. "Got anything that stains?" she asked. Kori laughed and shook her head.

"I can fix it now come here," Kori said. Marie sighed and gave into Kori and walked over to her. "Ok I need scissors, and some thread," she said. "Kori crossed the hall to her room and returned with a little hand held sewing machine, and scissors, and some pins.

"What are you gonna do?" Marie asked curiously.

"Change," Kori said leaving the room. Marie changed back into what she was wearing earlier and told Kori she could come back in.

* * *

In a half and hour Kori had the poofy dress slimed down so it didn't poof out so much.

"Wow, Kori this is awesome," Marie said, spinning around looking in the full length mirror in her room. Kori smiled.

"Girls what's taking you two so long?" Richard stopped in the door way. Kori was wearing a simple dress that almost reached the floor.

"Sorry, we had some problems," Kori said.

"Yeah like my dress," Marie said running to Richard. She spun in a circle. "It's a lot better now," she said.

"Yeah, like I said Marie guys can't shop," Kori said as the two girls walked past Richard. She knew Richard had picked out the dress, but had Bruce give it to Marie so she wouldn't hate him. She could never hate Bruce because he spoiled her way too much.

'Pull yourself together she's Marie's teacher,' Richard thought. 'Unless she's doing that on purpose? No she's your daughters teacher. But she's your daughters hot teacher,' he thought. He shook his head and tried to clear it.

"Dad are you coming?" Marie asked pulling on Richard's sleeve. Richard snapped back to reality

"Yeah," He said. The two headed out to the hall where Kori was waiting for them

"I still have no idea where to go," she said causing Richard to laugh. "Don't Laugh I'm sure you'd get lost in a strange place," she said.

"Come on this way," Marie said she lead the two to the dining room where the adults were talking. Marie's eye lit up, "You said Uncle X wasn't gonna be here," she said.

"I didn't think he was gonna make he called earlier and said he might not be here," Richard said truthfully. Marie ran over to Xavier.

"Uncle X," she said happily. Xavier turned around smiling.

"How's my favorite niece doing?" he asked.

"I'm your only niece," Marie said her hands on her hips.

"Making you my favorite," Xavier said crouching down so he was level with Marie. He smiled again and hugged her.

"Did you get me a present?" she asked. Xavier nodded.

"Your gonna love it," he said.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna make it," Richard said stepping up behind _**his**_ daughter.

"Well things changed and here I am," Xavier said his arms crossed. He looked at Richard confused. He was trying to read his mood.

"Oh don't start a fight now you two." Roy said joining the two Grayson's.

"If we didn't we'd ruin the tradition," Xavier said, his arms crossed.

"You fight I'll send you both out of here," Bruce said. "You're not ruining Christmas this year," he said.

"You take the fun out of everything," Richard said."I am just tired of having to pull you two apart every year," Bruce said annoyed."But it's funny to watch dad beat up uncle X," Marie said."Hey now, hey now," Xavier said crouching so he was level with Marie once more, "I thought was agreed I beat your dad," he said. Marie held her hand out to Xavier and sighed. He stood up and reached into his pocket and pulled his wallet out. He gave her a ten dollar bill. Marie looked down and held her hand out again. "Your not cheap are you," Xavier asked."Nope," Marie said as Xavier gave her another ten dollar bill. Marie turned to Kori, "He's right he beat my dad," she said."Mar," Richard said."He pays me," Marie said shrugging. Richard looked at Marie before reaching into his pocket and pulled his wallet out. He handed Marie two twenty dollar bills. Marie took them and looked to Xavier who only looked at Richard shocked. "I forgot it really was dad who won," she said to Kori before running away.

* * *

Gar, Rita, Steve, Sarah and Rachel were sitting at a table at Burger King eating. Gar was the only one not eating. He didn't eat meat or fast food much.

"Still don't eat meat?" Sarah asked a brow raised. Gar nodded.

"And I don't see how you can," he said a look of pure disgust on his face. Sarah shook her head laughing slightly. "Don't laugh I seriously can't see how you can all sit there eating poor innocent animals," he said.

"So he's always been like this," Rachel asked.

"Oh yeah," Sarah said.

"He was an adorable kid," Rita said.

'_On no,_' Gar thought. "Mom why don't you eat," he said.

"No, no I wanna know what Gar was like as a kid," Rachel said.

"Well we adopted him when he was three, and he just didn't like wearing clothes," Rita said. Rachel laughed. "we had to force him to wear his clothes in public," Rita said. Gar groaned and placed his head down on the table.

_'Why me?' _he thought.

"So what else can you tell me?" Rachel asked. This was easier than she thought.

* * *

"Dad can I sit at the grown up table this year?" Marie asked, tugging on Richard's sleeve trying to get his attention.

"Uh sure," Richard said distractedly.

"Did you hear me?" Marie asked shocked by Richard's answer.

"Yeah you can sit by me if you want," Richard said turning his full attention to his daughter, who lit up like a Christmas tree. She hugged Richard.

"So Richard who's this?" Roy asked looking at Kori.

"This is my teacher," Marie said. "I invited her," she added.

"So you're Marie's teacher," Roy asked a brow raised.

"What Roy no date this year?" Richard asked.

"No my **girlfriend **of** six months** is busy," he said. "and I wasn't coming on to her I was just asking a question," he said his arms crossed.

"Sure you weren't and I'm gonna fly," Richard said, glaring at his so called friend.

"Hey Roy did you get me a present?" Marie asked her short attention span kicking in.

"Yes I did," Roy said.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"You'll have to wait and see," Roy said. Marie crossed her arms and pouted. Roy smiled. "I'll give it to you later," he said ruffling Marie's hair. Marie smiled.

* * *

Gar dropped Sarah, and his parents off at their motel, and he was driving Rachel home.

"Your parents are nice," Rachel said.

"Yeah their nice but did you have to do that?" Gar asked his eyes in the road.

"Do what?" Rachel asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about," Gar said pointing an accusing finger at his girlfriend.

"No I don't believe I do," Rachel said, playing dumb.

"Embarrassing me like that," Gar said.

"I'm sorry but I've had to put up you Mr. annoying for so long I just wanted to know where you came from and what you were like," Rachel said. She leaned over and kissed Gar's cheek.

"Hey don't distract the driver," Gar said as the car swerved slightly. Rachel smiled and settled back into her seat. They arrived at Rachel's house.

"You know Gar you don't have to go home," she said looking at Gar. Gar looked at her a brow raised.

"What are you talking-oh," Gar said getting it. Rachel nodded and got out of the car. Gar followed her.

* * *

The dinner party was over and everyone was going home. Except for Roy and Ollie it was tradition that they stay and celebrate Christmas with Bruce, Richard, Xavier, Alfred and Marie.

"Finally their gone," Marie fell on her bed. There was a knock. She looked up and saw Roy with a box wrapped in light blue paper with Scooby-Doo wearing a Christmas hat on it. "Is that my present?" she asked. The box was small and didn't look big. She took it and opened. It was an ipod. Her eyes got as big as saucers.

"So you like it?" he asked. Marie nodded.

"Thank you," she said hugging Roy.

"Nothing but the best for you Mar," Roy said smiling.

* * *

**_NEXTTIME: Marie gets the rest of her persents. Xavier and Richard talk civilly. Richard Kori and Marie head home. and New year eve is around the corner._**

**_A/N: OH MY GOOD GOLLY GOSH I did it another chapter I hope you liked it. I sure had fun writing it. Next chappy is already in the works. _**


	13. Chapter 13 I Might Be?

_A/N: Ok I had to post this it's an awesome Chappy Plz tell me what you think_

Chapter 13: I might Be?**__**

Marie woke up. She sat up and noticed a pile of presents at the foot of her bed. She jumped out of her bed and began opening her presents. The gifts were a laptop from Xavier, a bratz doll, her favorite doll, from Ollie, a Dress from Kori, another doll from Richard. And last was the biggest present, from Bruce. She opened it and screamed as a dog jumped on her she began laughing as it licked her face. She had been waiting for this present.

"Mar you ok?" Richard asked he heard her scream and hurried to see what was wrong. "Where did that come from?" he asked.

"Bruce, remember," she said happily.

"Oh great just what we need a dog," Richard said sarcastically. Kori had joined him.

"I think it cute," she moved past Richard and petted the dog. After a few minutes it they found the dog was a she. She was black and had a white belly. "So Marie what are you gonna name her?" Kori asked.

"I don't know," Marie stopped to think for a moment. "I like the name Starfire," she said after a moment. She looked around. Richard was gone. "Where'd my dad go" she asked.

"I think he went to talk to Bruce," Kori said.

* * *

Rachel woke up someone was holding her. She smiled remembering last night. She rolled over so she was looking at Gar. He was sleeping. She smiled and moved some of his hair out of his face.

"Morning," Gar said startling her.

"Oh your awake," she said.

"Yeah," Gar said opening his eyes. Sapphire met Emerald.

"Last night was amazing," Rachel said stifling a yawn.

"Yeah the perfect Christmas gift," he said. Rachel nodded and rested her head on Gar's bare chest.

"Yes it was," Rachel said. She closed her eyes. "I love you Gar," she said Gar froze.

"I-I love you too," he said relaxing a bit. He wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist. He looked at the clock next to the bed. It said 10:00. "Shit I was supposed to have a breakfast with my parents," he said. Rachel moved as he jumped up and hurriedly got dressed. Rachel sat there laughing.

"Gar relax I'm sure they think you over slept, which you did might I add," Rachel said.

"I know but twice in a row, their gonna kill me," Gar said, he ran out the door.

"Gar," Rachel yelled. Gar came back.

"Yeah?"

"That's my shirt," Rachel said as she burst out laughing. Gar blushed and took the shirt off and grabbed his and put it on. "So I'll see you later," she asked once she stopped laughing. Gar nodded and ran from the room, again, only to come back seconds later and kiss Rachel's fore head and he left for real this time. Rachel laughed as she got out of bed and got dressed. She was gonna call Kori. Last night had been a spur of the moment thing and it had turned out great.

* * *

Kori was in her room getting her things together when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

"Kori guess what," Rachel said she sounded excited which was unusual for her. Rachel usually sounded like she didn't care about anything, she hardly ever sounded excited.

"What?" Kori asked as she placed her phone between her shoulder and ear as she continued to pack her things.

"It's official me and Gar are together," Rachel said.

"Does Gar know this cause usually when things get serious he bolts," Kori pointed out.

"No I mean we did sleep together," Rachel said. Kori's eyes went wide with shock she dropped her phone. "Kor you there?" Rachel asked.

"Yes I'm here," Kori hurriedly picked her phone up. "You slept with him?" she said her shock clearly showing. She knew they were dating and that they had gone on a few dates already.

"Yeah and I told him I love him," Rachel said.

"And he's still conscious?" Kori asked.

"Yeah he even said it back," Rachel said excitedly.

"And he's hasn't gone crazy," Kori asked.

"Kori I'm being serious," Rachel said.

"I know so am I usually he splits by now," Kori said being serious. She had known Gar for some time now to know he never really had a serious relationship. He usually ran when things got serious.

"Well I think he's the one," Rachel said.

"Oh Rare I'm so happy for you," Kori said, "just one question," she said.

"Shoot," Rachel said.

"Did you use protection," Kori asked. There was a silence.

"Oh no Kori what if get pregnant?" Rachel said. "It was a spur of the moment thing we didn't plan it," she said. She sounded close to tears.

"Rae calm down," Kori said trying to calm her frantic friend. "I'm packing my things I'll be home by tonight we can talk better then," she said.

"ok I'll see you tonight." Rachel said. The two hung up as Marie came running into the room.

"Kori my dad wants to know if you're ready to go," Marie asked. Kori nodded.

* * *

(Later that day)

Richard dropped Kori off at her house. She hurried inside and dropped her stuff on the floor and ran to the kitchen in search of her car keys. She found them and took off out the door she headed to Rachel's house. She stopped her car in the drive way. She headed up to the door and knocked.

"Gar I told you I'm not in the mood," Rachel said from the other side of the door.

"Rae it's me Kori," Kori said. The slowly opened to reveal Rachel's face. The door opened completely.

"Oh Kori I'm scared," Rachel said. She quickly closed the door.

"Why did you think I was Gar?" Kori asked a brow raised.

"I told Gar I was busy and that he couldn't come over tonight and now he thinks I hate him," Rachel said. "God Kori how I am I going to tell him I might be pregnant?" she asked.

"Well you shouldn't tell him until you're sure that you are," Kori said placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

* * *

"Dad we need dog food," Marie said. Starfire was running in circles chasing her trail. Marie looked down at her new puppy. She was so glad Richard let her take her home.

"We can get some down at the store," Richard said. He watched the dog catch her tail momentarily and then it slipped through her teeth and she began chasing it again.

"Can we go now?" Marie asked. Richard nodded and the two left.

"Marie your going to have to house train her and feed her everyday," Richard said as the two got in the car.

"I know I know," Marie said.

**_A/N: So what do you think? PLZ tell me what you think._**


	14. Chapter 14 New Year’s Eve Surprises

**__**

Chapter 14: New Year's Eve Surprises

It was December thirty first and Rachel and Kori were heading to the drugstore to buy a pregnancy test. Rachel was scared she had gotten pregnant. She hadn't missed a period yet, but she just wanted to be sure. She knew this test might not be accurate though.

"Ok Rae you ready?" Kori asked as they entered the store. Rachel shook her head.

"I can't do this," Rachel said.

"I'll buy it you can wait out here," Kori offered. Rachel nodded and Kori headed inside only to come out a minute later carrying a bag. "You ready?" she asked.

* * *

"Dad why do you have to go out tonight," Marie asked. She crossed her arms over her chest. She was angry, she and Richard had planned to spend the night together.

"Mar, Babs set me up with as friend of hers and she'll be there with a date too," Richard. "Besides Kori's going to baby-sit you," he said. Marie's eyes lit up. He knew that would excite her.

"Really?" she asked, "when will you be home?" she asked.

"If things go as planned I'd say eleven," Richard said thinking.

"So does Babs friend have a name?" Marie asked curiously.

"Uh I think is was Emily," Richard said. "Or was it Karen?" he said trying to remember what Barbra had told him.

"Dad can my friend Jesse come over to play?" Mari asked.

"Uh who's Jesse?" Richard asked. He only knew one Jesse in Marie's class and she despised him.

"He's a boy in my class and he's my friend," she said, "so can he come over I already told him he could." she added.

"I guess," Richard said. Marie jumped up and down excitedly.

* * *

"Gar are you ok?" Sarah asked. Gar seemed to be a little less Gar for the last couple days. She had noticed the change after Rachel stopped talking to him.

"Yeah fine," he lied.

"I haven't seen Rachel in a while what happened?" Sarah asked curiously.

"I don't know, she won't return my calls, she avoiding me, and I don't know why she's acting so weird," Gar said.

"What happened between you two after you dropped of off at our motel?" Sarah asked.

"Well one thing lead to another and we had sex," Gar said his face began to get red.

"Oh I see," Sarah said. "Maybe your just bad at it," she teased.

"I am not," Gar said defensively.

"How do you know?" Sarah asked.

"Because the next morning she told me that she loved me and I said it back," Gar said his face getting redder. This was not the conversation he wanted to and with Sarah of all people.

"So what's the problem?" Sarah asked.

"That's just it I don't know," Gar said. He had no idea why Rachel was acting so weird. He had t done anything wrong. At least he thought so.

* * *

"Ok Rae it's time to check," Kori said. Rachel took a deep breath. This was it. It was now or never.

"I can't do it," she said turning around. "You do it." Kori nodded and grabbed the test. She looked at it for a moment.

"It's negative," She said.

"Oh," Rachel said sounding kind of relieved and kind of upset. "It's not like I wanted this or anything," she said close to tears.

"So are you saying you wanted this?" Kori asked.

"Well maybe," Rachel said.

"Good cause it's Positive," Kori said.

"What?" Rachel asked she grabbed the test from Kori and it was positive. "You tricky little-I'm gonna kill you," She said.

"So how are you gonna tell the father to be?" Kori asked. Rachel stopped to think. How was she gonna tell Gar? There was a knock at the door.

"Hold on," she said. She threw the test in the garbage and made her way to the door. She opened it and saw Gar standing there.

"Rachel I want to know what's going on, and I'm not leaving until I get some answers," Gar said standing his ground.

"Gar we need to talk could you come inside for a moment," Rachel said. Gar, confused, nodded and stepped inside. Rachel lead him to the living room. "Your gonna wanna have a seat," she said gesturing to the couch. Gar sat down.

"What's with you why haven't you returned my calls?" Gar asked.

"I don't know exactly how to say this," Rachel said. She sat on the couch next to Gar. She bit her lip as she thought about what she was about to say. There really was no easy way to say it. "You remember Christmas Eve?" she asked.

"Of course why wouldn't I?" Gar asked.

"Well there's something you need to know," Rachel said she took Gar's hands in her. "I'm pregnant," she said she closed her eyes waiting for Gar to yell. When he didn't she opened her eyes and saw Gar was frozen.

"A-Are you sure?" he asked.

"Well I'm like ninety percent sure I'm going to set up a doctor's appointment as soon as I can," she said.

"Rae who was at the door?" Kori asked as she entered the living room. "Oh hey Gar," she said. "So did you tell him?" she asked.

"Yes," Rachel said.

"So this is really happening?" Gar asked.

* * *

"So Jesse what do you wanna do?" Marie asked the two were in the living room. Jesse had just arrived.

"Do you have a wii?" Jesse asked Marie nodded.

"What games do you have," Jesse asked. The two began playing Mario karts. They raced against echoer and on a team. An hour later Richard walked into the living room followed by Kori. He stood there a moment watching them.

"Mar I'm going," Richard said. Marie paused their game and ran to Richard she jumped into his arms.

"Don't stay out to late," she said as she kissed Richard's cheek.

"Gee Richard you have a strict daughter," Kori joked. Richard nodded and put Marie down. She returned to her game with Jesse.

"Ok Kori since it's new year's eve she can stay up as long as she can which is usually around 12:30," Richard said Kori nodded. "and Jesse has to go home by 7:30 and I'll be home by 11," he said.

"Anything else?" Kori asked. Richard shook his head. "Well have a great time," she said

"Will do," he said and he left.

* * *

"Gar we have tell your parents," Rachel said. The two were out at a party. Steve, Rita, and Sarah had said they be here.

"Do we have to?" Gar asked. Rachel gave Gar a stern look that said 'I'll tell Kori everything your mom told me the other night.'

"Ok, Ok, let's do it," Gar said and he turned to his parents, "Mom, Dad," he said getting his parents attention.

"What is it hon?" Rita asked.

"Well the other night things happened and well Rachel is kind of pregnant," Gar said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"What?" Steve asked, making sure he heard Gar correctly.

"We made a mistake and Rachel is carrying my child," Gar said.

"Oh we're so happy for you," Rita said hugging Gar. "So where is the mother to be?" she asked. Gar pointed to Rachel standing a few feet away.

* * *

Richard was waiting for Barbra's friend.

"Richard Karen called me she's going to be a little late," Babs said.

"How late?" Richard asked.

"The last flight out of New York was ten minutes ago," Barbra said.

"So I came here for nothing?" Richard asked his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh come on Richard loosen up," Barbra said.

'_this is just great_,' Richard thought. He looked away from his long time friend. "So what am I supposed to do now?" he asked. He had only come here to shut Barbra up about his dating life.

"Get inside and find a date," Barbra said. It was then Richard realized something very important.

* * *

"So Kori how long will my dad be gone?" Marie asked. Jesse had gone home and it was just the two of them now.

"I think he said eleven," Kori said.

"What time is it now?" Marie asked.

"Eight o'clock," Kori said as she looked at the clock on the wall. Marie groaned. "Wanna take Starfire for a walk?" Kori asked Marie jumped up, from her seat on the floor.

"Yeah," she said excitedly.


	15. Chapter 15 Too Late?

**__**

Chapter 15: Too Late?

"What time is it now?' Marie asked.

"Eight o'clock," Kori said as she looked at the clock on the wall. Marie groaned. "Wanna take Starfire for a walk?" Kori asked. Marie jumped up, from her spot on the floor.

"Yeah," she said excitedly. She ran to her room where Starfire was sleeping. "Hey star wanna go for a walk?" she asked. Starfire jumped and ran in circles. "I'll take that as a yes," she said grabbing Star's leash. She hooked Star up to her leash and walked out to the living room, where Kori was waiting for her.

"Are you ready," Kori asked. Marie nodded. The two headed to the door. "Wait," Kori said she dug into her pocket. "I lost the key your father gave me does he have a spare?" she asked.

"Yeah," Marie said she gave the leash to Kori and ran into the kitchen. She returned a few seconds later with the spare key in her hand. She gave it to Kori. "Here you go," she said.

"Thanks Marie," Kori said.

* * *

"Hey at least they didn't freak," Rachel said.

"Yeah but did we have to get the talk," Gar said. "We know all this and yet they felt it necessary to tell us all that," he said agitated.

"Well, had we used protection none of this would have happened," Rachel pointed out.

"I know but we're adults we don't need the talk," Gar said. He was gale his parents hadn't freaked out. He was glad they were happy for them.

"I know but just think soon we'll actually have a family of our own," Rachel said she grabbed Gar's hand and leaned on his shoulder. "So when you said mistake earlier you meant?" she asked.

"About not using protection," Gar said. "So are you gonna go to the doctor and see for sure?" he asked. Rachel nodded. The two continued with their walk down the street. "So where to?" he asked.

"Let's just walk for a bit," Rachel said shrugging. She didn't really want to go anywhere. They didn't have anywhere to be either.

* * *

'This is just great,' Richard thought. He looked away from his long time friend. "So what am I supposed to do now?" he asked.

"Get inside and find a date," Barbra said. It was then Richard realized something very important. "Come on get inside," Barbra said.

"Babs I'm sorry, but I have to go," Richard said he turned around.

"Where are you going?" Barbra asked.

"I need to talk to someone," Richard called over his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow morning," he ran to his car and got in. 'Please don't say I'm too late,' he thought as he started his car. He had been so blind and not paid attentions to all the obvious signs. They had been there from day one, yet he chose to ignore them. He just really hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Kori and Marie walked through the park. It was empty and quiet.

"So Marie I see you a Jesse are getting along great," Kori said.

"Yeah, he's been really nice to me lately," Marie said. "It's weird but a good weird." she said. She didn't know why Jesse was acting so nice to her, but she didn't mind. It was good to finally be friends with him.

"So Marie I have some good news," Kori said Marie looked up at Kori curious to the news.

"What?" she asked letting Kori know she could continue.

"The third grade teacher Mrs. Weathers is moving next year," Kori said. "And I might fill her place," she said. Marie's eye's lit up. Kori knew that would excite Marie.

"Really?" Marie asked. "that would be so awesome," she said. Starfire had run the full length of her leash causing Marie to jerk forward slightly. The two who had stopped continued walking. Kori's cell phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Kori it's Richard," came Richard's voice. "The girl Babs set me up with was a no show so I'm heading home," he said.

"Oh, me and Marie are taking a walk in the park, we can head home to meet you there," Kori said.

"Ok see you then," Richard said. "I need to talk to you in person," he said.

"OK," Kori said. The two hung up. Kori turned to look at Marie. "Your dad's on his way home," she said.

"Well let's get going," Marie said.

* * *

Richard arrived home to an empty house. 'hmm I must've beat them here,' he thought. He heard the door opening he turned around in time to see Starfire run inside followed by Marie, then Kori. He smiled and warned Marie as she took Starfire off her leash.

"Hey Mar," he said getting her attention.

"Dad," Marie practically yelled as she ran to her father and hugged him. "What are you doing home?" she asked.

"I missed you too much," Richard said. "I need to talk to Kori why don't you go to your room?" Marie nodded and ran down the hall to her room.

* * *

**_A/N: I kno short but i had to post it. I hope you like it. _**


	16. Chapter 16 The Purposal

_**Here it is the shocking conclusion the Too Late? not the last chappie though.**_

**_read this you may see your name, my faithful reviewers are: Raven of Alaska, RavenSis, xXLovely Lady HinataXx, Somewhere In Time, Night of the Stars, mikihinna and ChristeenieWeenie_**

**_hope you enjoy this chappy i enjoyed writing it. XD XD XD XD XD_**

* * *

_**Chapter 16: The Purposal**_

Kori was in her car, tears were burning in her eyes. 'This can't be happening,' she thought. A five minutes ago she was talking to Richardand everything had been fine then Ryan called.

Five minutes earlier…

Richard arrived home to an empty house. 'hmm I must've beat them here," he thought. He heard the door opening he turned around in time to see Starfire run inside followed by Marie, then Kori. He smiled as he watched Marie take Starfire off her leash.

"Hey Mar," he said getting her attention.

"Dad," Marie practically yelled as she ran to her father and hugged him. "What are you doing home?" she asked.

"I missed you too much," Richard said. "I need to talk to Kori why don't you go to your room?" Marie nodded and ran down the hall to her room.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Kori asked turning to look at Richard who seemed nervous.

"Well Kori it's just I've really appreciated your help over this last month," Richard began. He had no idea how to tell her that he had fallen in love with her. He was about to continue but Kori's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Kori said.

"Hey Kor it Ryan," came the voice of her older brother Ryan. His voice was filled with sadness. She held a finger up to Richard and walked from the room.

"Ry What's wrong?" she asked.

"Kor there was an accident," Ryan began, he sounded close to tears.

"What happened?" Kori asked. She had a feeling what ever it was had to be bad.

"Koma she got hurt," Ryan said. "They hit the drivers side, we were on our way to visit you," he began.

"How is she?" Kori asked worried.

"Pretty bad do you think you could be here soon?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I can be there in twenty minutes," Kori said trying her hardest not to cry. Her and Koma were close, and she didn't know what she'd do if she lost her only sister. She hung up.

"Kori what's wrong?" Richard asked.

"My sister was in a car crash I need to go," She said. "I'm so sorry," she grabbed her coat, "tell Maire bye for me," she said as she ran down the hall.

"Yeah ok talk to you later," Richard said to no one.

* * *

Kori pulled into the hospital's parking lot. She got out of her car and locked it and hurried inside. She found her parents, Myan and Luan in the waiting room with her older brother Ryan.

"Kori," Luan and Myan hurried over to their youngest child.

"Is she ok?" Kori asked.

"We haven't heard anything," Ryan said from his chair. Kori sat down in a chair next to her brother. Her and Koma had been really close as kids, closer than she and Kori had been. They had done everything together. Where one went the other followed.

"I came as soon as I heard," the four Anders looked up. They saw Two People. One was Ryan's Girlfriend Toni Monetti. Toni had shoulder length black hair that had two red streaks in the front, and her eyes were red. The other was the one who spoke. It was a man. Kori recognized him as Richard's brother Xavier.

"Kor this is Xavier Grayson Koma's boyfriend," Ryan began.

"I met him already," Kori said looking at him.

"Your Marie's Teacher aren't you?" Xavier asked. They had talked at the party, but not much. Kori nodded.

"So how is she?" Toni asked cutting in.

"We haven't heard anything yet." Luan said. Kori and Toni moved over to Luan and gave her a comforting hug.

* * *

Marie was in her room playing with Starfire. "Who's a good girl?" she asked scratching her behind her ear. Marie loved Starfire. She was extremely glad Richard had let her keep her.

"Hey Mar Kori had to go I don't know why, but she wanted me to say good bye for her," Richard said from the door way.

"Oh, ok," Marie said standing up. "So what are we gonna do now that your home?" she asked. Richard shrugged as he walked over to her.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked.

"We could have our own little party," Marie suggested, "Until we go to the celebration," she added quickly.

"So what do you wanna do?" Richard repeated.

"Let's watch movies," Marie said. Richard nodded as Marie ran past him to the living room. Richard smiled slightly. Marie always had so much energy, where she got it he never could figure out.

'I gotta tell her how I feel,' he thought. Starfire rubbed against his leg. "You wanna join us?" he asked scratching behind her ears.

"Dad are you coming?" Marie called from the living room.

"Yeah," Richard said he left Marie's room, Starfire followed him. "So Mar Mar what are we watching?" he asked taking a seat on the couch.

"The Lion King," Marie said. The Lion King was her favorite movie and she watched it whenever she could. She would watch it twenty-four/seven if Rivhard would let her.

"Again?" Richard asked.

"Yes," was Marie's reply. She sat on the couch next to Richard. Starfire jumped up onto the couch and rested her head on Marie's lap.

* * *

Rachel and Gar were at Rachel's house. After walking around for about an hour they ended up at Rachel's house. There wasn't much to do right now. THey had planned on going to the celebration in the park later but they had time to spare at the moment. They were sitting together on Rachel's couch just relaxing.

"So Rae what do you wanna do now?" Gar asked as he looked down at her.

"I don't know Kori's babysitting, and your parents are at a party," Rachel said snuggling closer to Gar. There wasn't much to do at the moment. They actually had a lot of down time right now.

"We could stay here," Gar suggested resting his head on Rachel's. "Have a party of our own." he said.

"Sounds like fun," Rachel said smiling. They sat in silence for a long time before Gar spoke next.

"Rae," he said getting said her attention.

"Yes Gar," Rachel asked looking up at him.

"I love you," he whispered into her neck. Rachel smiled.

"I love you too," she said she felt Gar moving. She sat up as he pulled his hand out of his pocket, he was holding a small black box.

"My mom gave me this when my grandmother died," he said. In his hand was an engagement ring. It was a gold band on it was two ½ carrot diamonds. "It was her mothers," he said trying to remember what he was told. "My mom said to give it to the girl you love," he finished.

"Gar," Rachel said.

"Rachel Elizabeth Roth, will you marry me?" he asked.

* * *

**_NEXT TIME: what will Rachel's answer be? Will Richard get to talk to Kori? Will Koma be ok? and am I asking to many questions?_**

**_A/N: I need a beta reader so anyone who wants to do just tell me. the first person to respond will get the place. _**


	17. Chapter 17 New Year's Eve Celebration

**_A/N: Here's Chapter 17 I know you just want to read but you should know My Plot Bunnies won't leave me alon for this story and the next Chappy in already started and on it's way. My new Beta_** **reader is Raven of Alaska/xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx. I picked my best reviewers it was a tough decision, but both of them can do i know it.**

_**Chapter 17: New Year's Eve Celebration**_

Richard and Marie had finished watching Lion King, and it was only 10:30.

"Now let's watch Lion King 1 ½," Marie said jumping up from her spot on the couch. Richard groaned inwardly he could not take another hour and a half of The Lion King.

"Hey Mar they'll be shooting off fireworks in the park soon," Richard said, remembering what Xavier had told him.

"Can we go?" Marie asked her eyes wide. "Please?"

"Yeah go get Star you know we can't leave her here alone," Richard said, glad to not have to watch Lion king 1 ½ again. He stood up as Marie ran off to her room, where Starfire had gone to half way through the movie. She returned with a sweater on and Starfire on her leash. Richard grabbed his coat from the closet and the two made their way outside. "Let's walk" he said. Marie nodded.

* * *

Kori sat in the hospital's waiting room. Luan on one side Ryan on her other side. This was not how she had planned on spending her evening. She had thought she'd spend it with all three of her kids. Yes kids, she still considered them her kids even though they were all grown up and living their lives.

"Kor she's gonna be ok," Ryan said. Myan, Toni, and Xavier had gone to the vending machines. Toni had gone because she was hungry and Myan and xavier had goen just for something to do.

"What if she's not alright?" Kori asked. A doctor walked out. Kori lightly squeezed Luan's hand she had been holding. She was worried about her sister. She got the feeling something bad was about to happen.

"Are you Luan Anders?" he asked. Luan nodded and stood up taking Kori with her. "I'm Doctor Richardson,"

"How is she?" Luan asked.

"We've done all we can for now, she's asleep right now," he said. "Would you like to see her?"

"Oh yes please," Luan said.

"I'll go get the others," Ryan said standing up, "Oh what room is she in," he asked Doctor Richardson.

"203," Dr. Richardson said. "Right this way ladies," he said to Kori and Luan. He led the two down the hall, to Koma's room. He left them alone with her.

"My baby," Luan said looking at Koma's scratched face. She had bandages allover her right arm, her left arm was in a cast, and her left leg had ten stitches. Kori looked at her sister, wondering who could do such a thing. She could hardly look at her.

"Luan," Luan turned and saw Myan, Ryan, Toni, and Xavier in the door way. Myan made his way over to Luan. He hugged her as she began crying.

"My look at our baby," she said through her tears. "Who could do such a thing?" she asked her voice quivering. Ryan looked over at Kori who hadn't taken her eyes off her parents.

"Kor are you ok?" Ryan asked. Kori's eyes snapped to Ryan. She felt tears but she refused to cry. She had to be the strong one right now.

"Yes," was all she could say. Xavier had made his way into the room and was beside Koma looking at her.

"This is all my fault," he whispered. Kori heard him.

"What did you?" say she asked looking at him. Xavier looked up.

"This is all my fault," he said. "Had I gone with her none of this would of happened," he said looking at the ground.

"What are you talking about," Kori asked a brow arched.

"Well I wanted to go to the celebration which I'm sure Richard and Marie are going to, and she wanted to go to this party," Xavier began. "We made a compromise I'd go to the park and she'd meet me there at ten," he said.

"This is not your fault," Luan said. "Nothing anyone could've done could change what happened," she said moving from beside Myan to Xavier.

"I know that but had I gone with it would be me there instead," He said feeling guilty.

"X don't blame your self," Ryan said.

"Xavier this is not you fault it's that bastard's fault," Toni said. The five looked at her. "Sorry but it's true is it not?" she asked. Kori looked at Toni shocked, she had never heard Toni talk like that before. Toni was always so calm and collected. It was strange to hear her swear like that.

"Toni's right," Ryan said smiling at Toni. "So mom did you get a name?" he asked turning to Luan.

"Yes," Luan said. "Jason Marsden," She looked at Kori who immediately looked up and Luan.

"What?" she asked "Are you sure?"

"Yes he was in the other car," Luan said, her tears returning. Kori looked at her sister. _'He is gonna pay for the pain he caused me and my family,'_ she thought. This had been no accident.

* * *

"My mom gave me this when my grandmother died," he said. In his hand was an engagement ring. It was a gold band on it was two ½ carrot diamonds. "It was her mothers," he said trying to remember what he was told. "My mom said to give it to the girl you love," he finished.

"Gar," Rachel said.

"Rachel Elizabeth Roth, will you marry me?" he asked. Rachel looked at Gar, was he serious? He looked serious.

"Gar," Rachel said stunned. "I-I of course," she said tears of joy forming in her eyes. Gar smiled and slipped the ring on Rachel's left ring finger. He kissed her. The two fell backwards on to the other end of the couch. Gar pulled away when the need for air was too much. He sat up and looked down at Rachel. He didn't know what had made him ask that, but he was glad he did.

"You don't think we're moving too fast do you?" He asked.

"No, Gar we've known each other for a long time," Rachel said happily. "This feels just right," she said.

"So I suppose we have to tell my parents," Gar said.

"Yes and my mom still doesn't know about me being pregnant," Rachel said.

"I think we should tell her," Gar said.

"We can go see her right now if you like," Rachel said. "She told me she was going to the celebration in the park," she said.

"My Parents said they were going to check that out," Gar said giving Rachel a peck on the lips.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked. Gar got off the couch and helped Rachel up. "I'm gonna get my sweater," she made her to her room and returned wearing a dark blue sweater.

"You ready?" he asked. Rachel nodded and they left.

* * *

Richard and Marie entered the crowded park. Starfire's tail began to wag, excitedly. They had watched the fireworks here twice a year almost every year. Tey cam ehre for New Years and the fourth of July.

"Star's happy," Marie said looking at her dog.

"Hey Marie," Marie looked up it was Jesse.

"Oh, hey Jesse," Marie smiled. "You here with your parents?" she asked

"My mom," Jesse said. "My dad died when I was young,"

"Oh sorry," Marie said.

"Jesse!" came a loud annoying voice.

"Oh no I gotta go," Jesse said and he ran in the opposite direction of the yelling. Marie looked confused for a second but shook her head. The two headed deeper into the park.

"Ok Mar, let's go pick a spot," Richard said. They walked around for several minutes until Marie picked a spot near a couple and a young woman, and a woman who had black hair and sapphire eyes. "This is it," she said sitting down in the grass. Richard took a seat next to her.

* * *

Rachel pulled her cell phone out of her pocekt and started dialing a number.

"Who you calling?" Gar asked.

"Kori she needs to know," Rachel said admiring the ring on her finger.

"Hello?" came Kori's voice.

"Hey Kor do you think you could make it to the park for the new year's celebration?" Rachel asked. "I have something I need to tell you in person," she said.

"Uh, yeah I'll be there," Kori said. "There's something I need to tell you too," she said.

"Great, see you there," Rachel said and she hung up. She turned to Gar. "She's on her way," she said smiling.

"Great," Gar said as he parked his car. The two got out and made their way into the park. They started to search for their parents.

"Rae, Gar," the two turned around.

"Hey Kor, glad you could make it," Rachel said.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Kori asked curiously.

"Hold on we're looking for my mom and his parents and sister," Rachel said. After some searching they found who they were looking for.

"Mom," Rachel said getting her mother's attention. Arella looked up and smiled.

"Rachel," she said shocked. "What are you doing here," she asked.

"I have something to tell you," Rachel said. She held her hand out. Arella took it and Rachel helped her to her feet. "Mom, I'm pregnant," she said before she lost her nerve.

"Rachel," Arella said. "Are you serious?"

"Rae, I found my Parents," Gar said returning to her side.

"Mom you remember Gar," Rachel said smiling.

"Yes, I do," Arella said.

"Mom, Dad, Sarah there is something we have to tell you," Gar said.

"What is it Gar?" Sarah asked.

"Rachel and I are engaged," Gar said grabbing Rachel's hand and he held it out to show the ring. Kori gasped and hugged Rachel.

"Oh my god, congrats," Kori said excitedly.

"Kor I need Air," Rachel gasped. Kori quickly let go blushing slightly.

"Sorry don't know my own strength." Kori said.

"Oh Gar," Rita said hugging her son.

"Rachel," It was Arella's turn to hug the usually quiet girl.

"Oh, Rita, Steve, this is my mother Arella Roth," Rachel said introducing the three. Kori screamed as a dog jumped on her knocking her laughed as she realized just who the dog was.

"Kori are you alright," Gar asked worried for his friend.

"yes, I'm fine," Kori said standing up. She brushed herself off and knelt down and started petting the dog. "you scared me," she said.

"Sorry," came a small girl's voice Kori recognized belonged to Marie. "She got away from me," Marie said she then spotted Kori. "Kori?" she asked grabbing Starfire's leash.

"Hey Mar," Kori said standing up dusting herself off. Marie smiled.

"Where'd you go before?" she asked.

"Oh you see there was an accident," Kori said. "My sister got hurt," she said.

"Oh is she gonna be ok?" Marie asked her eys big as saucers.

"I hope so," Kori said.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Rachel asked placing a hand on Kori's shoulder. Kori nodded Tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry," Marie said hugging Kori. "She's gonna be ok," she said. Kori smiled and hugged the girl back.

"Mar!" Marie let go of Kori when she heard Richard yelling.

"Oh yeah," she said she turned and ran in the direction of Richard's yelling. Not noticing Starfire's leash fall from her hand. Kori shook her head and grabbed the leash.

"I'll be back," she said. She headed in the direction Marie went. She spotted Marie and Richard a few feet away. "Hey Marie forget something?" she asked. Marie turned around.

"Oops," Marie said grinning sheepishly. She walked over to Kori and grabbed the leash.

"So how's you sister?" Richard asked.

"Well we're not sure they've done all they could for now all we have to do is wait," Kori said, giving a weak smile.

"Ok the count down is about to begin," a voice over a loud speaker said. Marie's eyes lit up the fire works were about to begin.

"Mind if we join you?" Marie and Richard looked up and saw Gar and Rachel had escaped their parents and Sarah.

"Not at all," Kori said, "You guys remember Richard and Marie," she asked. The two nodded.

"10, 9, 8..." the voice began.

"...7, 6, 5, 4..." the crowd began counting down.

"...3..." Kori looked at Richard it was now or never, she told herself. She had to tell him how she felt no matter if he was Marie's dad. She could no longer deny her feelings.

"...2..." Couples all around her were leaning in for a kiss. Richard Picked Marie up.

"...1," Richard kissed Marie's cheek as the fire works began. He set her down and they looked up at the sky.

"Richard," Kori said getting his attention. Richard looked at her. Kori stepped closer and pressed her lips to his. Richard was frozen. He didn't know what to do.


	18. Chapter 18 Panic Attack!

_**Chapter 18: Panic Attack!**_

"Richard," Kori said getting his attention. Richard looked at her. Kori stepped closer and pressed her lips to his. Richard was Frozen. He didn't know what to do. The other three watched in shock. A smile was plastered on Marie's face.

'_Finally_' she thought. Kori pulled away blushing, before Richard had time to react. Starfire whimpered and ran causing Marie to fall. Richard saw her fall out of the corner of his eye.

"Mar you ok?" he asked moving to her side Kori right beside him.

"Starfire got away," Marie said.

"Are you ok we can go find her don't worry," Kori said.

"Yeah," Marie said. She stood. Richard and Kori dusted her off.

"So is Kori gonna be my new mom?" she asked the two adults blushed and stood up fully.

"Let's go find Star," Richard said, trying to get his daughter off the topic.

"We'll help," Rachel offered.

"Ok she's black with a white belly," Marie said. The two nodded and they split up and began searching.

"Kori," Richard said stopping her.

"Yes," she said turning to look at him. Richard grabbed her waist and pulled her close, then kissed her. Kori's eye's went wide in shock. He pulled away.

"We're even," he said walking away.

"Hey, that's not fair," Kori said, she hurried to catch up with him.

"I hardly call what you did fair," Richard said grinning, as he kept a foot between him and Kori.

"Hey I'm talking to you," Kori said.

"Kori can I ask you something?" Richard asked.

"I believe you just did," she pointed out with a sly smirk.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked ignoring her comment, but maintained the foot between them.

"Because I love you," Kori said, "I have since we met," she said blushing trying to get closer every time she would speed up he would go faster as well.

"So that dress for the Christmas party?" Richard said, his eye brow cocked.

"You can be so dense at times I had to get your attention somehow," Kori said blushing even more. Richard stopped causing Kori to run into him.

"Well if it helps I got the message," he said turning to face her. He kissed her again. This time Kori was ready, so she deepened the kiss, leaning into him. She felt his hand on the back of her neck holding her in place. Not that she minded she liked where she was.

* * *

"STAR!" Marie yelled. "Where are you?" she made her way through the crow watching the fireworks. 'this isn't working,' she thought distressed. "Excuse me," she said pushing her way through the crowd. After a half hour the fireworks ended and the crowd left.

"Star!" Kori, Richard, Gar and Rachel could all be heard by the 8 year old girl. Marie continued searching, trying to hold back the tears which were stinging her eyes.

"Star! Come on girl!" Marie said, a lump forming in her throat. "Please come back," she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Kori smiling sympathetically at her.

"Don't worry Mar, we'll find her," Kori said her voice soft. "Just don't give up."

"Ok," Marie said, wiping away a stray tear that fell down her cheek. "STAR!" She noticed Kori had left once more, and she also realized that she was hidden from the adults by some trees, and she was lost she couldn't see anyone now.

* * *

"Hey I found the dog," Gar yelled, and the other three came over, and said dog jumped up at Kori, who gave a giggle.

"It's good to see you too," Kori said.

"Hey Kori, where's Marie?" Richard asked, his voice had a tint of panic in it.

"She was right over there…..a minute ago," Kori said, looking by the large rock outside the forest, while keeping a firm hold on Star's leash. "Do you think she wandered into the forest?"

"I don't think she did……oh my god….what if she wandered into the middle of the road and got hit by a car?!" Richard asked, his voice rising in his panic.

"Richard, relax, I don't think she's that spacey," Gar said, trying to calm the panicked man.

"We have to find her," Richard said running toward the parking lot, Kori close behind.

"We should split up," Rachel said to Gar, he nodded and she headed toward the play equipment, and he headed toward the forest just incase she had wandered in.

"MARIE!" Richard's voice could be heard loud and clear. Gar shook his head, thinking Richard just may be overreacting a bit.

"Hey, what's up with my dad?" A voice behind Gar asked.

"Marie quiet, I'm trying to find……hey wait, when did you get here?" Gar asked, turning around.

"Oh, just now," Marie said with a shrug. "So what's up with my dad?"

"He's having a panic attack over losing you, he thinks you might have been hit by a car," Gar explained.

"Does he think I'm that dumb?" Marie asked, with an amused look on her face. "I only went into the woods to find Star, but I heard you say you'd found her."

"Well should we go calm your dad?" Gar asked, Marie nodded, and the two walked over to the parking lot, where they easily spotted Richard, who was still freaking, and Kori who was trying to calm him. "Yo, Richard!" Gar yelled, the panicked man turned to see Gar, and a relieved look appeared instantly on his face as he ran over to them.

Richard picked Marie up, crushing her in a hug. "Marie, don't you ever scare me like that again," he said.

"Ok…..but dad…..I ne….ed air," Marie gasped, and Richard loosened his grip, but didn't completely let go. Soon they were joined by Kori and Rachel, both had a smile on their face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Richard nodded with a smile, and put her on the ground.

"Here, I think someone misses you," Kori said, handing Star to Marie who smiled at the dog.

"Thanks for helping me find her," she said smiling at the adults.

"Anytime sweetheart," Rachel said, ruffling Marie's hair, causing Marie to scrunch up her nose. '_Soon I'll have one_,' she thought with a smile.

"What'cha thinkin," Gar asked, she looked over at him.

"Just thinking about when we have our baby," she replied.

* * *

(The next day)

Marie sat on the floor in her living room, pulling a rope dog toy across the floor while Star chased it, causing Marie to laugh. Suddenly the phone rang, but Marie didn't pay attention, because usually her dad answered it.

"Marie, it's for you," confused Marie stood up and walked to phone in the living room, and picked it up.

"Ok dad," she called, and waited for the click that meant her dad had hung up. "Hello, Marie here,"

"Hey Marie, it's Jesse," she smiled as she heard her best friend's voice.

"Hey Jesse, what's up?" She asked, plopping down on the couch.

"Hey do you think I can come over?" He asked, even though he was trying to hide it, she heard the desperation in his voice.

"Hold on let me ask my dad," she replied..

"Okay," she placed her hand over the mouth piece and walked into her dad's office, after knocking. "Hey dad, is it okay if my friend Jesse comes over?"

"Is it okay with his parents?" Richard asked, turning in his chair to look at her.

"Hey Jesse is it okay with your mom?" She asked.

"Yup," he said.

"He said it's okay," she replied to her dad.

"Then it's fine with me," Richard said turning back to his work.

Marie walked back out of the room. "My dad said okay," she told Jesse.

"I'll be over in a bit," he replied.

"Ok see you then," she said, and the two hung up.

* * *

Richard watched Marie and Jesse play with Star, the black lab puppy chasing the two as they ran around.

"Guess who," a pair of delicate hands covered his eyes. "She's pretty, smart, and will hurt you if you get it wrong,"

"Let me guess……my extremely hot new girlfriend?" He turned, after the hands dropped from his eyes. "And look I was right," he gave her a short kiss.

"Oh, Jesse's over," Kori said, looking over Richard's shoulder at the two eight years olds.

"Yeah, they're like best friends now……I remember, when I was called to the school cause Marie had beat the poor boy up," Richard said.

"They look so cute together," Kori said with a suggestive smile.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked confused.

"You mean you didn't notice?" Kori asked, with an amused smile, when he shook his head. "Don't you know when a boy picks on a girl at this age it means they have a crush on her. And I think she has one on him as well,"

"They're eight," Richard pointed out, to which Kori only shrugged.

"Today eight years olds grow up so fast," she said, her arms folded over her chest.


	19. Chapter 19 Secrets

_**Chapter 19: Secrets **_

Richard watched Marie and Jesse play with Star, the black lab puppy chasing the two as they ran around.

"Guess who," a pair of delicate hands covered his eyes. "She's pretty, smart, and will hurt you if you get it wrong,"

"Let me guess……my extremely hot new girlfriend?" He turned, after the hands dropped from his eyes. "And look I was right," he gave her a short kiss.

"Oh, Jesse's over," Kori said, looking over Richard's shoulder at the two eight years olds.

"Yeah, they're like best friends now……I remember, when I was called to the school cause Marie had beat the poor boy up," Richard said.

"They look so cute together," Kori said with a suggestive smile.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked confused.

"You mean you didn't notice?" Kori asked, with an amused smile, when he shook his head. "Don't you know when a boy picks on a girl at this age it means they have a crush on her. And I think she has one on him as well,"

"They're eight," Richard pointed out, to which Kori only shrugged.

"Today eight years olds grow up so fast," she said, her arms folded over her chest. "If you don't believe me just look," she said pointing to the two. Richard looked at the two eight yearolds now sitting on the ground in the shade of a tree with Star in between them.

"So Jesse who was yelling for you last night," Marie asked.

"My mom," Jesse said. "She's so annoying."

"Why did you runaway?" Marie asked.

"I-uh she was- uh-" Jesse said trying to figure out what to say. He began to roll his sleeve uip but stopped. "You have to promise not to tell anyone even your dad," he said.

"I promise," Marie said. Jesse finished rolling his sleeve up. To reveal a bruise. "What happened?" Marie asked her eyes wide.

"I got home late yesterday," Jesse said.

"Did your mom do that?" Marie asked her eyes wide. Jesse nodded.

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone," Jesse said. He looked at his watch. "Oh no I have to go," he said as he stood up.

* * *

Kori stopped outside the kitchen she heard Marie and Jesse talking.

"I Promise," Marie said. She heard a gasp. "What happened?"

"I got home late yesterday," Jesse said.

"Did your mom do that?" Marie asked, she sounded very shocked.

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone," Jesse said. After a moment's silence he spoke again. "Oh no I have to go," he said he ran from the room and straight past Kori. Kori stood there for a moment. She turned and saw Richard.

"Hey I have to-" he began.

"We need to talk," Kori said grabbing his hand and leading him back to his office.

"What's up I have to go, X needs me," Richard said.

"Jesse I think his mom beats him," Kori said. "I heard him and Marie talking. He showed her something, and Marie sounded shocked, she asked if his mom had did it to him," she said.

"Are you sure," Richard asked. Kori shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure," Kori said.

* * *

"Rae," Gar said.

"Hmm," Rachel looked up at Gar. At the moment the two were sitting on the Couch in Rachel's house, Rachel was leaning on Gar.

"I was thinking maybe I should move in, I mean I spend most of my time here anyway," Gar said.

"That would be nice," Rachel said closing her and resting on him.

"Well, alright then," Gar said. He hugged Rachel closer. He inhaled deply and closed his eyes too.

"Oh and Gar once my Pregnancy get going my mom's gonna come to live with us," Rachel said. Gar nodded, his eyes shot open.

"What?" he asked.

"My mom is gonna come to live with us," Rachel said. "Please Gar I don't think I can do this without her," Rachel said she moved she her and Gar were facing each other.

"Fine," Gar said "For you if it will make you happy," he said.

"Yes it makes me very happy," Rachel said she leaned in and kissed him. Gar to advantage and deepened the kiss. Soon the two broke apart gasping for air. You're getting better," Rachel said. Gar grinned and closed the gap between them

* * *

Myan and Luan arrived at the hospital, they had been called by Doctor Richardson. He had called them he said he had some news about Koma. They saw Xavier sitting in the waiting room.

"Myan, Luan," he jumped up.

"Xavier what are you doing here?" Luan asked, surprised.

"That Doctor Richardson called me he said he needed to talk to me about Koma," Xavier said. "Is that why you two are here?" Luan nodded.

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Anders you're here," Doctor Richardson said walking into the waiting room. Xavier joined the Anders.

"What news do you have on Koma?" Myan asked.

"Well we were taking tests to see if she was intoxicated and other routine tests," Doctor Richardson said, he was holding a file in his hands.

"Is something wrong?" Luan asked worriedly.

"Well Koma's Pregnant," He said. Xavier's jaw fell but he quickly closed his mouth. No way was she pregnant.

"How far along?" Luan asked.

"About two months," Doctor Richardson said. Luan and Myan turned to Xavier. Who backed up a little. "I take it you are her boyfriend?" Richardson said to Xavier, who nodded. Xavier felt like his knees were going to give out any second. His heart was racing.

* * *

"Mar," Richard said as he walked into the kitchen. Marie looked up.

"Hey dad," she said. "Jesse had to go," she said explaining Jesse's absence. Richard nodded and sat down across from her.

"Did, he tell you why?" Richard asked.

"Yeah he said his mom said he was supposed to be home by noon," Marie said as she finished drinking her orange juice. Richard nodded.

"Did he tell you anything?" Richard asked. Marie shook her head as she stood up. "I'm gonna go outside and play with Starfire some more," she said as she walked out of the kitchen. Once Marie was gone Kori walked into the room.

"What did she say?" Kori asked.

"Nothing," Richard said. "Apparently she's loyal," he said.

"Something she gets from her father," Kori said as she wrapped her arms around Richard's shoulders, causing him to shudder slightly. "What are we going to do?" Kori asked.

"Well you're his teacher just keep an eye on him," Richard said.


	20. Chapter 20: Sleepover

_**A/N: Ok I know it's been a long time, two years(I'M SO SORRY) and I've probably lost all my readers, but I am sorry I have not updated this. I am getting back on it again. This is just the restart I will have more. I promise. I am so sorry. This is unbeta'd becuase I wanted to get it up and my beta is out of town on a vacation. The next chapter will be beta'd I promise. If there are mistakes I am so sorry. **_

_**Chapter 20: Sleepover**_

Kori watched her class as they worked on their math. She had set them to work in hopes of some time to think. She looked at Jesse who was sporting a new black eye. He had told Marie and her he fell down, but she wasn't buying. She knew better than that.

She looked down at the papers on her desk and tried to focus. She couldn't worry about that right now. She looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

She was never so glad when three o'clock rolled around. She dismissed her class and sat down at her desk.

"I'm going home with you right?" Marie asked as she walked up to her desk.

"Yeah," Kori said, "your dad has to work late," she said.

"Ok," Marie said, she walked over to her desk and started drawing while waiting for Kori to finish. Kori gathered the papers on her desk and sorted them. She put the grades papers in her desk and the others on top to be graded tomorrow. She looked up at Marie who was coloring once again.

Christmas break had been over for a week now and she was still thinking about what she had heard Jesse and Marie talk about. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't confront Jesse because he would think Marie told on him. She couldn't just let him be though. Now that she knew what was going on she couldn't just stand by and let this go on. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want Marie to lose her new friend. She didn't know what to do about Jesse. She could not just stand by and let this happen.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes and we can go," Kori said.

"Ok," Marie said as she continued to draw.

Kori watched Marie for a bit. She understood that Marie wanted to keep Jesse as a friend. She needed to find a way to talk to Jesse with out making it seem like Marie had told her. She knew for a fat that was the first thing Jesse would think. She had to plan this out carefully. She knew this was going to be a hard thing to do. She would have to think about it. Maybe she would have to talk to Richard again and see what he had to say. He would know what to do. She had Richard had been dating for just over a week now and things were going great.

She gathered some things from her desk and stood up. "Marie get your things and let's go," Kori said, "I was thinking we could go for ice cream before we head home," she said.

"Ok," Marie said excitedly. She jumped up and ran to get her backpack and jacket. Kori laughed as she followed the excited girl out of the room. She followed Marie out to her car. She unlocked the car and they got in.

* * *

Richard sighed as a little girl and her parents looked at the puppies. He was getting bored. He wanted to go home and see Marie and Kori. He loved working at the pet shop, he just hated that he was the only worker Barbra could keep. He had been working here for years, yet all the other employees lasted a few months. That was the reason he had to work all the time.

"Richard," Barbra said as she entered the small pet shop. She was here to let Richard go home and spend some time with Marie before she went to bed. Richard didn't hate working, he just wished there was someone else here to work as well.

"Finally can I go now?" he asked as he stood up straight.

"Sure," Barbra said, "you'll be glad to know I am in the process of finding a new worker," she said.

"I heard that one before," Richard said as he moved behind the counter to grab his jacket.

"I am serious," Barbra said, "I am looking for someone who can actually handle animals," she said.

"That's what you always say," Richard said as he put his coat on.

"I'm serious if you know anyone who fit's the bill let me know," she said, "if I can get someone else to work here longer than a few months, you may get that time off you've been dying for so you can spend time with you daughter and your girlfriend," she said.

"Alright if I know of anyone animal lover looking for a job I'll let you know," Richard said as he started for the door. He stopped next to Barbra and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah, yeah now go see your daughter," Barbra said.

"I'll tell her you say hi," Richard said playfully. Barbra was a great friend and she had been there for him when he needed it most. They had dated when they were kids, but they both agreed they were best being friends. They had known each other for so long now they had a system.

"Great tell her that I miss hanging out and I will be by to baby sit as soon as I get another worked in here so I can actually have some time off too," Barbra said.

"Will do," Richard said as he walked out the door. He and Barbra had a system that worked well for the two of them. They had worked together for so long and had known each other longer. It was hard to accept someone new in to their circle and that's why most people quit. They had everything down to the pin and the other person felt unneeded and would quit.

Richard sighed as he walked to his car. It was a cold January night and he wanted nothing more than to get home and see his two favorite girls. He unlocked his car and got in. He took a deep breath as he started it. He held his breath as it stalled.

"No," he groaned, "not now," he said. He turned the key again and the engine roared to life. He sighed relieved. He jumped as someone tapped on his window. He looked out and saw Barbra standing there. He smiled and rolled his window down, "I just walked out the door and I have a daughter and a girlfriend waiting for me," he said.

"I know but this must've fell out of your pocket," Barbra said holding his cell phone out to him. He smiled and took it.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem Richie," Barbra said.

"I out grew that nickname," Richard said laughing.

"Ok Richie just go," Barbra said, "before your daughter starts freaking out," she said.

Richard nodded and started to pull out of his spot as Barbra waved him off. He smiled as he thought about how much he and Donna had been through. They had done so much together. They had known each other for so long. They had met as kids. Barbra had been daughter of one of Bruce's close friends who also happened to be the Gotham commissioner. They had been friends for so long.

He yawned as he pulled into his driveway. He was glad to be home after a long day at work. He got out of his car and hurried up to the door before he turned back and noticed the car on the curb was Xavier's. He stood there looking at it for a moment confused.

He shook his head and turned and unlocked the door and headed inside. "I'm home," he called.

"Daaaad!" Marie yelled as she ran down the hall to him. She threw her arms around him and hugged his waist.

"Hey Mar, Mar," he said. He hugged the girl and looked up as Kori walked down the hall.

"Hey," Kori said. She stopped short of the two and waited for Marie to let go of Richard.

"I had fun at school today," Marie said. She let go of Richard and looked up at him, "Carrie invited me to her birthday party and Alex said he'd be there too and Casey is going too. Can I go, please," she begged.

"Carrie which one is that," Richard asked looking up at Kori for some help.

"Short blond girl, her dad is Joe Wilson," Kori said.

"Right I knew that," Richard said, "and of course you can go Mar," he said.

"Yay!" Marie said jumping up and down excitedly. She ran back down the hall to the living room.

"Hey," Richard said as he took his coat off.

"Hey," Kori said again. She walked over to Richard and gave him a welcome home kiss.

"Is Xavier here I saw his car outside," Richard said pointing over his shoulder in the direction of the car.

"Your observant," Xavier said as he appeared in the hall.

"To what do I owe this visit," Richard asked.

"I need to talk to you in private," Xavier said.

"Kor, can you go put Marie to bed and tell her I'll be up in a minute," Richard said.

"Sure," Kori said. She walked back down the hall to the living room where Marie was. Richard walked past Xavier and down the hall to his den. He turned as Xavier shut the door behind him.

"So what do you want Xavier?" Richard asked.

"I don't know what to do or who to turn to," Xavier said, "I did it again I got Koma pregnant," he said.

"Again?" Richard asked, "god X don't you know what condoms are?" he asked.

"Yes," Xavier said, "I don't know how this happened. The thing is though I think I love her," he said.

"Look X this is your chance to do the right thing this time," Richard said.

"I know and I want to do the right thing with my other daughter," Xavier said.

"No she's my daughter now," Richard said, "you can't come barging in just because you feel guilty, you gave her up the day you gave me your parental rights, and I have the papers to prove it," he said.

"You'll still be her father, but I have to get this off my chest," Xavier said.

"No, she' s eight the timing isn't right yet," Richard said, "I raised her all on my own and I cared for her with no help from you or Cassandra. I took her in because both of your were too busy to even care for her," he said angrily.

"I just need to know that we will tell her," Xavier said.

"Eventually," Richard said, "I'll think about it," he said.

"Either we tell her or she finds out on her own and resents you," Xavier said.

"We'll tell her when she's older and can understand," Richard said.

"That's all I ask," Xavier said, "I have to go, but that's all I wanted to say for now," he said.

"OK, but you have to visit more Marie does miss her favorite uncle," Richard said.

"I know, I know I've been busy these last few months," Xavier said.

"How long have you and Cassandra been apart?" Richard asked.

"Two years," Xavier said, "that is how long Koma and I have been together," he added.

"That's odd because not even a month a go she came to me asking for Marie because you left her," Richard said.

"Well I don't know maybe her dad finally cut her off," Xavier said shrugging, "don't worry about it she won't do anything," he said.

Richard nodded as Xavier left. He stood there a moment and thought about what Xavier had said. Marie did deserve to know the truth about Xavier. He was her biological dad, but he was her dad. He had raised her and cared for her and given her a home when Xavier and Cassandra wouldn't. Neither of them had wanted her in the first place, but he took her and loved her like his own. For all intents and purposes she was his.

* * *

Rachel yawned as she walked out to the living room where Gar was watching TV. She walked over to him and sat down. "Why don't you come to bed," she asked.

"I blew it today," Gar said, "I am never going to find another job," he said looking at her. He had had a job interview today. For starters he was late since he did not get a call that his interview had been moved up to a half hour earlier. He also had been so nervous he talk too much and he just knew he wasn't going to get the job. They would probably hire some who had more qualifications than he did.

"Sure you will," Rachel said.

"Let's face it, the zoo was a perfect job for me," Gar said putting his hands up in surrender. He had quit his job so he could work closer to home and spend more time with Rachel. He had planned on getting a job nearer to home that is, but he could not get one. He was not going to work flipping burgers again, no way. He had done that once and that was enough for him. He hated seeing people eat poor animals all the time.

"But it's so far away," Rachel said as she leaned in closer to Gar. She knew how much he loved his job at the zoo and she did not make him quit. He had told her it was what he wanted to do. She supported him as long as it was what he really wanted.

"I know, I know," Gar said. He placed his arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her close. Rachel smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I mean face it there are no jobs available for people like me," he said.

"Oh, quit being melodramatic," Rachel said, "you'll find a job you just have to keep looking," she said.

"I know but job hunting is just so hard," Gar whined. He hated looking for a job. He had only had one job for the last three years, and it was perfect. He worked at a zoo in the next city over. It was a half an hour drive once he left the city, and he had loved it, but he love Rachel more. He had worked as a trainer and cared for many of the animals and he held shows for kids all the time.

"I know," Rachel said. She looked up at Gar and kissed him on the cheek. Gar turned and looked down at Rachel for a moment before leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

"I will find a job and I will support you," he said.

"I'm not worried," Rachel said, "I know you'll find something," she said.

"I know," Gar said, "but it's hard," he said.

"You'll come though you always do," Rachel said.

"I guess," Gar said, "now come on let's go get ready for bed," he said standing up. Rachel smiled and stood up next to him. She followed him into their bed room.

* * *

Richard sighed as he walked down stairs from Marie's room to the living room where Kori was waiting for him. He smiled at her and walked over to the couch. He sat down next to her.

"I finally got her to calm down," he said.

"You're a miracle worker," Kori said grinning.

"I know," Richard said smugly, "I am so exhausted and I cannot wait until Babs finds someone else to work the shop too," he said.

"Looking for someone new at the pet shop?" Kori asked.

"Yeah she wants some animal lover and someone who won't run away," Richard said.

"I know the perfect person," Kori said quickly. "Do you remember Gar?" she asked.

"The short guy dating your best friend?" Richard asked.

"Yes," Kori said, "he loves animals and does not scare easily," she said.

"I talk to him and have him give Babs a call," Richard said. He reached into his pocket and pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to Kori. "It's her number," he said. Kori nodded and took it.

"It's late and it's a school night," Kori said.

"Do you have to go?" Richard asked as he scooted closer to Kori.

"I have to I have a job to go to in the morning," Kori said as she moved to stand up.

"But miss Anders," Richard said, "I'm a bad boy and I need you to teach me a lesson," he said playfully.

"Stop," Kori said pushing Richard away from her. She laughed and move to stand up.

"Come on miss Anders," Richard pouted as he pulled her back down to him.

"Stop it," Kori said slapping his arm playfully, "I am your daughter's teacher," she said.

"I know that," Richard said, "but you're my girlfriend," he said.

"I have to go, I don't want Marie thinking it's ok to stay up late," Kori said, "she does look up to me," she said as she stood up.

"Fine," Richard said. He stood up and walked Kori to the door. He grabbed her coat and helped her put it on. "Good Night Kor," he said.

"Night," Kori said. She leaned in and kissed him. Richard grinned and pulled her close and deepened the kiss. Richard let her go and stepped back. He looked at her and smiled.

"Good night Kori I will see you tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah see you," Kori said. She turned and left. Richard stood there for a moment before opening the door and calling out to Kori.

"Kor," he said.

"Huh?" Kori asked as she turned around.

"You could always stay the night," he offered. He held his hand out to her, "I know we've only been together for like a week, but this just feels right, you know," he said.

Kori looked from Richard's hand to his face and back again. He was right this did feel right. She wanted to take his hand and follow him back inside.

"We don't have to do anything I just want to spend time with you," he said. He took a step closer to Kori. Kori looked up into Richard's eyes for a moment. She saw the sincerity in them. She knew he wouldn't do anything she didn't want him to do. He was always a perfect gentleman to her.

"Ok, but I'll have to leave early to get some things for tomorrow," Kori said.

"I know," Richard said. He grinned and grabbed Kori's hand and led her back inside. He led her back to the living room. They settled down on the couch and started watching TV.

Richard blinked his eyes a few times. He sat up and looked down at the sleeping form next to him. He smiled, it had been a long time since he had anyone one sleep in his bed with him. He had never met anyone like Kori though. Kori different than anyone he had ever dated before. His head was telling him he was moving fast, but his heart was saying this was right.

"Morning Richard," Kori mumbled.

"Morning Kor," Richard said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I have to go," Kori said, "I need to get something ready for today and I need to change," she said.

"I know," Richard said as he sat up. Kori sat up and gave him a weak smile. She stood up and looked around. Richard stood up and followed her downstairs to the door where he helped her with her coat as she put her shoes on.

"I had a wonderful time last night," Kori said, "we should do it again for sure," she said.

"Yeah," Richard said. Kori smiled and left. Richard stood there for a moment. Things with Kori were amazing. He did not mind how fast they were moving. He shook his head to clear it and went to wake Marie up.


	21. Chapter 21: Valentine's Surprises

_**A/N: I am getting back on it again. This is just the restart I will have more. I promise. I am so sorry. This is unbeta'd becuase I wanted to get it up and my beta is out of town on a vacation. I really wanted to get this up, so Beta I am sorry I am impatient, but i haven't updated this in so long. Also my updates will be more spaced out after this so sorry, but I have other stories I want to finish too. **_

_**Chapter 21: Valentine's Surprises**_

January had come and gone. Now it was February and things were getting back to normal some what. Richard and Kori were dating and Marie was loving having Kori around. Gar had gotten a job at the pet store with Richard and things were finally starting to look up. Kori and Richard had a greed to leave Jesse alone for the time being and hope he would gather the courage to come to one of them.

"Dad," Marie said as she walked into his den.

"Hmm?" Richard asked looking up at her. Barbra was out of town and he had to do some paper work for her.

"Valentines day is coming up and I have to buys cards for my class," she said.

"Right," Richard said, "I will take you out to get some once I am done with this paper work," he said.

"How long will that be?" Marie asked curiously.

"Just a few more minutes I am almost done," Richard said as he flipped through the papers quickly.

"Ok," Marie said, "I'll be in the living room drawing," she said. She ran from the room. Richard smiled as he looked to the door way. Marie had so much energy. He found it hard to keep up with her at times. He finished his paper work and put it away and he stood up and stretched for a moment. His back popped and he cracked his neck. He sighed and made his way to the living room.

"Marie," he said getting her attention.

"Are you done?" Marie asked as she jumped up. Richard nodded and he walked over to her.

"Come on let's go," he said, "I forgot all about Valentines day actually," he said.

"Don't let Kori know that," Marie said as she stood up. "If she finds out you almost forgot she'd be mad," she said.

"what did your father forget and why should I be mad," Kori asked as she walked into the living room.

"Nothing," Richard said turning around to look at Kori, "you look beautiful today," he said smiling at her. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Marie," Kori said looking past Richard.

"He almost forgot about Valentines Day," Marie said, "sorry dad she hold my future in her hands," she said looking up at Richard.

"Almost, it's not for another," Richard said slowly. He thought about it trying to think about how long it was until Valentine's Day.

"It's next week," Kori said putting him out of his misery.

"I knew that," Richard said.

"Sure you did now can we go I need to get cards," Marie said.

"Yes, but in my defense I have not had someone to spend Valentines Day with since before Marie was born," Richard said. It was true, he had not had someone to spend Valentine's Day with in years. He had almost forgotten about the holiday all together if it weren't for Marie needing cards every year.

"I'm sorry, but I will mark my calendar," Richard said, "it's better I realize I forgot ahead of time right?" he asked.

"I guess,' Kori said looking at Richard.

"You look beautiful today," he said again.

"I want to go some time today," Marie said cutting in.

"Marie needs cards," Richard said.

"You know Marie, the best cards are the homemade ones," Kori said. "I always made my own cards when I was in school," she said.

"That sounds cool," Marie said.

"All you need is a little glue and paper," Kori said.

"I wanna make my own cards," Marie said turning to Richard. Richard looked down at her. That was all it took was for Kori to say something. He wasn't gonna complain if it was saving him some money now. She had gotten that craft set for Christmas from Barbra.

"Ok, you can use that craft thing Barbra gave you," Richard said. Marie's face lit up and she ran to her room. "You are amazing," Richard said.

"I know it saves a few bucks, but it's fun my parents would make each other cards," Kori said, "it was fun," she said again. She smiled and she made her way to the staircase. She walked up to Marie's room leaving Richard alone for a moment. He stood there as he got an idea. He started up the stairs and to Marie's room. He stopped in the doorway when he saw Marie and Kori sitting on her bed going through the papers and making a list of everyone in her class.

"Hey dad come help us," Marie said gesturing for him to join her and Kori.

"If you need help listing your classmates I will be no help the only one I know is Casey," he said.

"We have him already," Marie said, "and don't worry we got this," she said.

"We need red heart cut out," Kori said handing Richard a pair of scissors and the and pink paper. Richard smiled and took the papers and got to work cutting out hearts while Kori and Marie made a list of her class.

"How many do you need?" he asked.

"There are fifteen kid in our class," Kori said.

"So fifteen big ones and a bunch of smaller ones," Marie said. Richard nodded and cut out about twenty big hearts. He made a few extras incase Marie messed up and wanted to do one over. Marie and Kori finished making the list and joined him in cutting out the smaller hearts. After some time they had a small pile of hearts.

"Now comes the fun part," Kori said to Marie, "we get to think of the sayings for each card and we can decorate them," she said.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" Marie asked as she grabbed a marker and notebook and one of the hearts. She though for a moment, "Hmm," she tapped the end of the marker on her cheek. "How about be my Valentine," she said.

"That's perfect," Kori said smiling at Marie. Marie quickly wrote the saying in the card and grabbed the glue stick and glued several small heart to the card, and folded it in half.

"That's one down and fourteen more to go," Richard said. He and Kori grabbed hearts for Marie and wrote some sayings down for Marie. An hour later they finished and there were still two extra hearts. Marie had even made one for Kori.

"Thank you Kori this was a great idea," Marie said hugging Kori. She turned to Richard, "Thank you for helping," she said giving him a hug as well. She jumped up and ran from the room. Richard shook his head and turned to the mess she had left behind.

"You go," Richard said to Kori. Kori nodded and followed Marie down to the living room. Richard started to clean up the mess. He save on one of the big hearts and a few smaller ones. He was going to make Kori a Valentine's Day card and he had to get her an amazing gift too. He wanted this Valentine's Day to be special since he was with Kori.

* * *

Marie handed out her Valentines to her class and everyone loved them. They had told her that she was smart to make her own. Kori put on a movie for the class and Marie and Jesse sat in the back together.

"Your cards were cool," Jesse said.

"Thanks," Marie said smiling. She looked at Jesse he had a new bruise on his arm. She knew how it had gotten there. His mom was hurting him and she wanted to tell someone but she promised not to. She never asked him about the bruises anymore. She had learned to ignore them. "Jesse you have to tell someone," she said quietly.

"I'm fine," Jesse said pulling his shirt sleeve down in an attempt to hide the bruise.

"No your not," Marie said.

"I am," Jesse said, "I don't want to be taken away from my mom," he said in a low whisper.

"But she's hurting you," Marie said, "It's not right," she said letting her worry show.

"I know, but if I get taken away they'll ship me away for good and I may never get to see you again," Jesse said, "Marie you are the only real friend I have," he said looking down at the floor. Marie looked at Jesse shocked. She had not expected him to say that.

"That's not true, if there's someone here who will take you, you can stay here," Marie said, "Talk to miss Anders, she's nice and you know it," she said. Jesse had been over a lot lately when Kori was over and the three would spend time together.

"Fine will you come with me?" Jesse asked, "after school," he said.

"Yeah, I have to stay after and wait for her anyways," she said.

"Thank you," Jesse said his cheeks turning pink. The two stopped talking and watched the movie. Once the movie ended it was time to go. Everyone get ready to go and Kori dismissed the class. Everyone was gone except for Marie and Jesse.

"Uh, miss Anders can I talk to you?" Jesse asked as he and Marie walked up to her desk. Kori stopped what she was doing and looked up at Jesse confused.

"You know you can tell me anything," Kori said as she set her papers aside.

"You see this," Jesse said rolling his sleeve up t reveal his bruise, "I didn't get it from falling, I don't fall much, my-my-" he said he trailed off.

"Jesse you can tell me," Kori said standing up and moving around her desk to kneel in front of him.

"My mom did this because I was late getting home," he said, "that black eye I had a few weeks ago was from her too," he said looking down at the floor.

"Jesse do you not feel safe at home?" Kori asked. Jesse shook his head and continued to stare at the floor.

"Jesse I have to tell someone about this you know that right?" Kori asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but I don't have to leave and go far away do I?" Jesse asked worriedly.

"Do you have any relative in town," Kori asked.

"I have an aunt on my dad's side," Jesse said, "her name is Toni Monetti," he said.

"Toni?" Kori asked, "I know her she is a good friend of mine, do you want me to call her and see if she can come get you for now?" Kori asked. Jesse nodded and looked at the floor again. Marie walked up to Jesse and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You did the right thing Jesse," she said.

"Jesse come with me to the principle's office," Kori said standing up, "Marie you come too," she said. She ushered the kids out of the room and down the hall to the principle, Ms. Roth's office. She knocked on the door hoping Arella was still here.

"Come in," Arella said. Kori opened the door and followed the two kids inside.

"Kori," Arella said shocked.

"Jesse you have to tell her what you told me," Kori said.

"My mom hurts me," Jesse said looking down at the floor. "She gave me this yesterday because I got home late," he said showing Arella his arm.

"Kori I have to call social services and we cannot send him home," Arella said.

"I have an aunt who will come and get me," Jesse said, "Toni Monetti," he said looking up at Arella.

"Toni?" Arella asked.

"Ryan's girlfriend," Kori said. Arella nodded and grabbed her phone. "You call her and have her come down if she's not busy and I will call social services," she said. Kori nodded and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called Toni. Toni said she wasn't too busy for Jesse and that she would be there as soon as she could.

* * *

Richard looked at the card on his desk. Kori had called him and told him about Jesse telling her about his mom and that she'd be late. Marie was with her and not to worry. He had planned the whole evening and wanted it to go perfectly. That was ruined now, but it was good that Jesse had finally come clean about his home life. He had been worried about the kid. He had so many bruises it was only a matter of time before he or Kori broke down and talked to him.

He sat up straighter as he heard the front door open and close. He stood up and moved to see who it was. It was Kori and Marie.

"Dad," Marie said.

"Hey Mar, Mar," he said.

"Hey sorry it took so long," Kori said, "Jesse told the social workers everything and they decided to let him go home with Toni since his mom is not fit to take care of him. After that decision was made she showed up and threw a fit," she said.

"It's ok I understand," Richard said.

"I'm hungry," Marie said.

"I wasn't sure when you two were gonna get here so I didn't make anything but I can make you a sandwich," Richard said quickly.

"I can make my own sandwich dad," Marie said as she walked past him to the kitchen. Richard stood there shocked for a moment. He shook his head and turned to look at Kori.

"Richard I am so sorry," Kori said, "this was our first Valentine's Day together and I ruined it," she said.

"The day is not over yet and I have your gift in the den," Richard said pointing over his shoulder. He turned and walked down the hall and Kori followed him. Richard grabbed the card off his desk and held it out to Kori who smiled. "I thought you'd like it," he said.

Kori looked at the card. On the outside it said, _Will you be my Valentine? _Kori smiled and realized the card as a little heavy. She opened it and looked inside. Taped inside was a necklace with a key charm on it. Written above it were the words, _And hold the key to my heart? _Kori gasped slightly and looked up at Richard who was holding up his keys. On it was a heart charm with a key hole in it.

"Richard," she said.

"What do you say?" Richard asked.

"It's lovely and yes I will," she said moving closer to kiss him. She placed her arms around him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Kori," Richard said as he pulled back and looked at her. He grabbed the necklace and unclasped it. "Turn around," he said. Kori did and he helped her put the necklace on. "I've been thinking," he said slowly.

"Hmm?" Kori hummed to show she was listening and that he could continue.

"I know this may seem sudden, but I think I love you," Richard said. He bit his lip as he watched Kori waiting for her to respond.

"As crazy as it sound I think I love you too," Kori said.

"You hungry?" Richard asked, "we can go make a sandwich," he said.

"Yeah I think we should go make sure the kitchen isn't a mess," Kori said. Richard nodded and grabbed Kori's hand and he led her to the kitchen where Marie was eating. There was only a small mess on the counter where she had obviously made her sandwich.

"Hey dad," Marie said again smiling at him.

"Hey," Richard said.

"I told you I could do it on my own," she said.

"Look at the mess you made," Richard said pointing to the counter.

"I'll clean it up," Marie said waving her hand at Richard.

"You better," Richard said. He walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed some ham and cheese to make sandwiches. "What do you want Kor?" he asked looking over his shoulder at her.

"Ham and cheese is fine," Kori said as she grabbed some bread.

* * *

"So how's work at the pet shop?" Rachel asked as she sat down next to Gar at the kitchen table.

"Good," Gar said, "Richard and Barbra have a whole weird system but in time I'll catch on and get the hang of it," he said. He had started working at the pet shop a few weeks ago and so far things were going good. He noticed that Richard and Barbra were really close. This was also a way for him to get to know Richard better too.

"That's great," Rachel said.

"So I have a question," Gar said as he looked up from his plate of food.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Did you ask your mom about coming to stay with us once you get further in your pregnancy?" Gar asked.

"No, I haven't yet," Rachel said honestly. "I'm having lunch with her tomorrow and I'll ask her then," she said as she leaned in and kissed Gar on the cheek.

"You do know it's Valentine's Day right?" Gar asked.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Rachel said.

"I couldn't help myself," Gar said as he pulled a rectangular box out of his pocket. "I saw it and I thought of you," he said.

Rachel took the box and opened it. Inside was a silver raven shaped pennant on a sliver chain. She gasped softly. She had been looking at that one day when they had gone shopping. She didn't think he would remember.

"You remembered," she said as she stared at the necklace.

"Well yeah," Gar said, "just don't expect any food or any other necessities for a while that thing cost a lot of money," he said. Rachel laughed and hugged Gar. She had not expected anything from him. They had agreed not to do anything.

"Oh Gar this is beautiful," she said. Gar smiled and took the box from her. He took the necklace out and held it out to her. He showed her the back side which had an engraving on it, _To Rae I love you so much, love always Gar Logan._ Rachel turned and allowed him to put it on.

"I love you Rae," Gar said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you Gar," Rachel said. Rachel looked down at her flat stomach and thought about their baby. She was nervous about this. She wanted it, but she was terrified and didn't know what to do. She was only two months along, but she wanted this kid.

"So I was thinking we have to decide do we want to get married before or after?" Gar asked.

"Before," Rachel said.

"That's what I was thinking," Gar said.

"We're gonna need help," Rachel said, "I mean lots of it," she said.

"I know I am gonna have to call my parents and see if they want to stay in town or go and come back in a few months," Gar said.

"It would be nice to have them around," Rachel said. Gar nodded and scooted closer to Rachel. He was excited abut this. He loved Rachel more than anything and he knew he was going to love this kid whether it be a boy or a girl.

"You should talk to Kori," Gar said, "she doesn't like being left out and you know she is gonna want to help with as much as she can," he said.

"I know," Rachel said, "but she's busy with Richard and Marie," Rachel said.

"Rae you're her best friend and she'll make time for you," Gar said.

* * *

"So Kori did you like my card?" Richard asked. Marie had long since gone to bed and Kori and Richard were sitting in his den.

"I love it," Kori said as she scooted closer to Richard. She laid her head on his shoulder as he placed his arm around her waist.

"So what's gonna happen to Jesse?" Richard asked, "he's not gonna have to go far away is he," he asked. He knew that Marie and Jesse were just becoming friends and he did not what anything to mess that up for Marie. He wanted her to be happy and being friends with Jesse made her happy.

"No, he's probably gonna end up with Toni and Ryan," Kori said, "Toni said she had been trying for years to get Jesse away from his mother ever since her brother died. Jesse seemed relieved when she said she would take him. I think Marie is his only real friend, they spend a lot of time together," she said. She hardly ever saw the two apart anymore.

"God, I am not ready for this in a few years she'll want to date," Richard said.

"Hey she's only eight," Kori said.

"But you said it yourself kids grow up so fast these days," Richard said shaking his head. He did not want to think about Marie wanting to date. He was not ready for that yet.

"I know but still you have a few years before that happens," Kori said.

"You know Kori, those cards you made for Marie reminded me of when I was in school," Richard said, "back when I was really young there was this girl in my class who made homemade card every year," he said.

"Oh really?" Kori asked looking at Richard.

"Yeah, she was always short and she wore glasses and had red hair," Richard said as he thought about it. He looked at Kori and both their eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god," Kori said, "we went to school together," she said quickly.

"You used to wear glasses?" Richard asked playfully.

"I wear contacts now but yes," Kori said, "I hated them though my mom had to pick out the ugliest ones they had," she said shaking her head.

"I thought your name sounded familiar," Richard said, "I mean your last name, I remembered it from somewhere," he said.

"You wanna know a something?" Kori asked her cheeks turning pink.

"What?" Richard asked.

"Back when we were teenagers and you were the famous Richard Grayson I had a crush on you," Kori said looking away form him. "I had posters of you all around my room," she admitted.

"Oh my god you're a stalker," Richard said playfully. Kori punched his arm playfully.

* * *

Xavier yawned as he rested his head on the wall next to Koma's bed. She had not woken up yet. The doctors were starting to worry about her and the baby. It had been over a month now and he was starting to get worried himself. He had spent all his free time here incase she woke up. He wanted to be there when she did.

"Xavier," a voice said from behind him.

"Hey Ryan," Xavier said turning to look at Ryan.

"I just came to see if anything had changed," Ryan said. He walked over to Xavier and looked down at Koma. He wanted her to be ok, he wanted her to wake up as bad as Xavier did.

"Ryan what if she doesn't wake up?" Xavier asked as he looked up at the eldest Anders sibling.

"I don't know," Ryan said.

Xavier felt his eyes well with tears. Koma was the woman he loved, but he had never gotten the chance to tell her. With the way things were going now he might not ever get that chance.

"You can't think that way though," Ryan said placing a hand on Xavier's shoulder. "You can't give up just yet," he said.

"I haven't given up," Xavier said looking down at Koma. He reached out and grabbed her hand. He wanted her to wake up so badly.

"X-Xavier?" Xavier jumped up and looked down at Koma as her eyes fluttered open.

"Koma?" Xavier said as he leaned over her to look her in the eyes as she woke up.

"What happened?" Koma asked.

"You were in an accident," Xavier said, "you've been in a coma for just over a month now," he said.

"You had us all so scared sis," Ryan said.

"A month?" Koma asked shocked.

"Yes and that's not all," Xavier said, "the doctors did some tests and they found out your pregnant," he said.

"What?" Koma asked her eyes wide in shock.

"You are pregnant," Xavier said, "about three months along now," he said.

"Oh my god," Koma said softly.

"The baby is fine they've been checking up on you and it all the time," he said.

"I am gonna go get a nurse or a doctor or something," Ryan said.

"X, this is so unexpected," Koma said, "I am not ready to be a mother," she said.

"You'll make a great mother if you give it a chance," Xavier said, "I gave up one kid I am not making that mistake again," he said.

"As long as your with me I think I'll be fine," Koma said looking up at him ad smiling. "So what day is it?" she asked.

"February fourteenth," Xavier said, "also known as Valentine's Day," he said.

"I don't know what to say," Koma said, "this is so overwhelming," she said.


End file.
